Vuelve a empezar
by Luciko
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si descubrieses que tus padres se conocieron en el pasado? Y que tu padre es un hanyou, y encima ahora te toca a ti derrotar a Naraku con un nuevo grupo, pero con viejos amigos. ¿Amor o familia? Cap 14 Up! xD
1. Todo vuelve a empezar

_**Capítulo 1: Todo vuelve a empezar...**_

Las cosas habían cambiado mucho. Ahora Inuyasha pertenecía a la época de Kagome gracias a la joya de las cuatro almas, gracias a ella pudieron sellar por un tiempo a Naraku, hacer que Inuyasha estuviera en su forma humana y sellar el pozo, pero como consecuencia se tuvieron que despedir de Sango, Miroku y Shippou.

Les estaban muy agradecidos, ya que por fin podían ser felices juntos. Ya habían pasado 7 años desde eso, se habían casado y tenían una hija muy parecida a ellos. De cabellos negros y ojos miel, tenía un carácter como una mezcla de los suyos.

.-¡Mitsuki! –gritaba Kagome de unos 21 años, mientras buscaba con desesperación a su hija. Llevaba el vestido de sacerdotisa ya que había heredado el templo- ¡Mitsuki!

De repente oyó un ruido de la sala donde se encontraba el pozo. Temiendo lo peor fue corriendo a ver lo que pasaba. Cada vez que se acercaba más sentía la voz de su hija cantando.

.-¿Mitsuki?

.-Mi pequeño ángel, extiende tus alas en la oscuridad de la no... –la niña de unos cinco años recién cumplidos paró de cantar al ver que alguien entraba a la sala- ¿Mamá?

.-¡Que te dije! –cogió a la niña del brazo y la llevó fuera mientras volvía a sellar la puerta de la sala con sus poderes- ¡No puedes entrar ahí!

.-¿¡Porque!

.-Porque es peligroso. ¡Tu no conoces lo que hay dentro! Prométemelo Mitsuki, prométeme que no volverás a entrar ahí.

.-¡No quiero! Para ti todo es peligroso. ¡Eres mala! Buaaaaaaaaaaaaa. –y desató en llanto-

Por otra parte Inuyasha llegaba al templo, él se encargaba de ir a comprar ya que Kagome no se fiaba de dejarle solo con la niña, ya recordaba lo que hacia con Shippo, no quería ni imaginar lo que haría con Mitsuki que tenía un carácter tan parecido al de él...

.-¡Ya estoy aquí!

.-Perfecto. –dijo Kagome mientras llevaba a Mitsuki con Inuyasha- Mitsuki ha vuelto a entrar a la sala del pozo.

.-¿¡Pero no sellaste la puerta! –se quejaba mientras la miraba sorprendido-

.-¡¿De quién te crees que es hija? Mitsuki tiene mis poderes y los tuyos, es normal que pueda romper los sellos que yo pongo.

.-Pero...

.-Nada de peros Inuyasha, tu sabes lo que pasaría si Mitsuki llega hasta la época Sengoku, puede ser muy peligroso.

.-Ya lo sé... –miró a su hija-

.-¿Por qué no puedo ir?

.-Porque no. Mitsuki no puedes entrar más en esa sala. ¿Entendido?

.-Humm... Está bien... Como quieras...

_10 años después..._

.-¡Vamos que llegas tarde! –decía una enfadada Kagome-

.-¡Ya me voy! –se metió una tostada en la boca y salió corriendo del templo mientras se acomodaba la mochila en los hombros-

.-Humm... Está Mitsuki cuando madurará... –se giró un momento para ver a Inuyasha, éste estaba peleándose con Buyo- Si es como él, nunca...

De repente Kagome notó algo de dentro del pozo, se giró inmediatamente y se fue hacia allá seguida de Inuyasha.

.-Antes aquí...

.-¿Qué pasa? –dijo preguntando curioso-

.-Me lo habré imaginado... No te preocupes no era nada. –sonrió forzadamente-

Mientras Mitsuki había llegado al colegio y como consecuencia llegando tarde.

.-Siento llegar tar... –se calló al ver la cara de enfado del profesor- Ay...

.-¡Higurashi! ¡Siéntate antes que me enfade más!

.-¡Sí! –fue corriendo a sentarse- Uf...

.-Llegas tarde. –dijo un chico de detrás suyo-

.-¡Ah! No me asustes Naoto. –Naoto es el hijo de Hojo, nos teníamos que inventarme un nombre . -

.-¡Higurashi! ¡Al pasillo!

.-¿¡Pero porque! –salió y al poco rato salió Naoto- ¿También castigado?

.-No. Voy a buscar unos papeles que necesita el profesor.

.-Ah... –Naoto la acorraló en la pared y acercaba sus labios a los de ella, pero no la consiguió besar ya que se abrió de nuevo la puerta aunque no salió nadie-

.-¿Has traído los papeles?

.-No... Ahora voy... –se separó de ella y se fue-

.-Ah... –con la mano temblando la acercó a sus labios- Ha estado a punto de... ¡Pero que se ha creído!

Mitsuki llegó echando humo por la cabeza de lo enfadada que estaba, sus padres no se atrevieron a preguntar por puro miedo.

.-Mitsuki. –dijo Kagome entrando en su habitación- Quería darte...

.-¡Déjame! –y le tiró el cojín como señal de que se fuera-

.-Vale. –se fue preocupada- ¿Qué le habrá pasado?

.-¡Maldito! No se lo perdonaré... Estaba punto de... ¡Agh! –de repente sintió una energía extraña- ¿Eh? –se levantó-

.-_Ven a mí..._ –decía una voz-

Mitsuki siguió a esa voz y llegó hasta la sala del pozo. Allí la voz calló.

.-¿Qué hago yo aquí? Pero... Me pica la curiosidad... –abrió lentamente la puerta de la sala y vio el pozo abierto- Eso no estaba así... –se acercó más para taparlo, de seguro que si Kagome lo veía le echaría las culpas a ella-

Mientras Kagome e Inuyasha también lo habían notado y fueron corriendo a la sala, cuando llegaron Mitsuki ya estaba al lado del pozo para intentar cerrarlo.

.-¡Apártate! –le gritó desesperada Kagome-

.-¿Por qué?

Del pozo salen millones de pequeños youkais, que obligan a Mitsuki a entrar al pozo, aunque se resiste no puede hacer nada y cae dentro.

.-¡Mitsuki! –Kagome va enseguida a ver a su hija, pero ya a desaparecido y los youkais también- Voy a ir a por ella. –también se tira dentro pero no va a parar a la época Sengoku.- Ah...

.-Kagome. –la ayuda a subir- ¿Por qué no...? –calló al sentir que Kagome le había abrazado con fuerza y estaba llorando-

.-¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué se la han llevado! ¿¡Porque no puedo ayudarla! ¡Porque!

.-Todo tiene respuesta. –los dos fijaron la mirada en la tercera voz de atrás, era Naraku-

.-¿Naraku? –dijo Inuyasha sorprendido al mismo tiempo que se ponía delante de Kagome para protegerla-

.-Os quitaré lo que más os importa. Moriréis de tristeza. –y despareció entre la oscuridad-

.-No... ¡No te atrevas a tocarla! –pero la voz de Inu no llegó a los oído de él-

Mitsuki se había despertado en el pozo. Se levantó silenciosamente y subió, se encontró con un sitio totalmente diferente. Estaba en un bosque.

.-¿Dónde? –salió completamente y empezó a caminar- Esto no es mi casa...

.-¡Eh tu!

.-¿Eing? –al darse por aludida se giró y se encontró a un chico de cabellos negros recogidos en una coleta, ojos azules y orejas puntiagudas- ¿Quién eres?

CONTINUARÁ 

¿Os a gustado? Espero k si! Dejadnos algún review k es la primera historia k hacemos entre las dos...

Bye 

Mina y Chibi


	2. Koga, el youkai

¡Bueno aquí el segundo capítulo!

_**Capítulo 2: Koga, el youkai.**_

.-¿Eing? –al darse por aludida se giró y se encontró a un chico de cabellos negros recogidos en una coleta, ojos azules y orejas puntiagudas- ¿Quién eres?

.-Mmmm... Me suena tu cara... –se acercó a ella- ¿No te habré amenazado antes?

.-¿Eh? "¿Pero este que se ha creído? Pero lo más importante... ¿¡Donde estoy!" Esto diría que yo a ti no te conozco de nada.

.-¿En serio? –se acercó más a ella y la olió- Hueles como... ¡El chucho! Pero... También a Kagome...

.-¿Kagome? "Un momento... ¿Quién es este? ¿Porque se pone tan cerca de mi? ¿Quién es ese chucho? ¿Que pinta mi madre aquí?"

.-¿La conoces? –preguntó curioso-

.-Claro. –le empujó para que se separara un poco más de ella- Ejem...

.-No será que tu... –miró la ropa que llevaba, era idéntica a la de Kagome-

.-¡Exacto! –dijo sonriendo-

.-¿Eres su hermana? –Mitsuki cayó al estilo anime-

.-¡Que no! –dio un suspiro- Mi nombre es Mitsuki Higurashi.

.-Yo no te he preguntado el nombre. Solo quiero saber que relación tienes con Kagome.

.-"Este tío... ¡Es un insoportable, creído, orgulloso y un idiota!" Si me dejaras acabar la frase... –se puso a caminar, pasó por su lado, pero siguió caminando- "De este no voy a sacar nada... Además tiene unas pintas muy raras"

.-¡Eh tu! –la alcanzó y se puso a su lado caminando- ¡Te he preguntado!

.-¡Y a mi que! "No le soporto"

.-Mi nombre es Koga y soy el líder de los lobos endemoniados. Así que por tu bien más te vale responderme sino quieres que miles de demonios te devoren. –al oír eso, Mitsuki se paró en seco-

.-"¿Este chico es un demonio?" Kagome es... –de repente se oyó un grito de una niña pequeña- ¡Viene de ahí! –se fue corriendo hacia el grito-

.-¡Hey!

Mitsuki no le hacia caso, corría todo lo que podía pero seguro que no llegaba a tiempo. Y por si fuera poco tropezó con un árbol, ya que no estaba acostumbrada a correr por los bosques.

.-Tonta. –oyó decir a Koga que llegaba de seguirla-

.-Cállate. –se levantó y vio que se había herido un poco en la rodilla, pero eso ahora daba igual, ya que se puso a correr-

.-Que remedio...

Koga se le adelantó e hizo que se parara de correr. Después la cogió de la mano y la alzó en sus brazos y su puso a correr. Ahora iban más rápido.

.-¡¿Pero que haces pervertido!

.-Si te quejas, te dejo ahora mismo en el suelo y corres tu.

.-Mmm... Vale... "El corre más que yo..." –se fijó en sus brazos y piernas. Veía luces rosas- Oye. ¿Esas luces que son?

.-¿Luces?

.-Si... Lo de color rosa que hace luz. Lo llevas en las piernas.

.-Se nota que eres de la familia de Kagome.

.-Es que soy su hija. –de repente Koga paró en seco-

.-¿S...s...su hija?

.-Sí, su hija... –se bajó de sus brazos- ¡Ya estamos cerca! –fue corriendo al sitio- Ya est... –vio todo un pueblo quemado y destruido, en medio había un gran ogro demonio que cogía una niña pequeña- oy...

.-No me lo puedo creer... –dijo Koga que ahora estaba a su lado-

.-Sí... Es una masacre...

.-No es eso. ¿En serio que eres hija de Kagome?

.-¡Te he dicho que sí! –se acercó al demonio que estaba a punto de matar a la niña. Cogió una piedra y la impactó en la cabeza del ogro- ¡Eh tu! –este se volteó-

.-¿Pero que hace? Esta es tonta... –susurraba Koga mirando la escena-

.-¡¿Es que no te da vergüenza atacar a una niña pequeña! Pareces un abusón... ¡No! ¡Eres un abusón! ¡Solo te aprovechas de tu fuerza!

.-jujuju. Vaya mocosa, ¿te atreves a desafiarme?

.-"¿Desafiarle?" ¡Sí! ¡Suelta a la niña! –el ogro obedeció pero la tiró para arriba e iba a caer en el suelo- ¡Cuidado! –se tiró y la pudo coger-

.-Gracias señorita.

.-De nada supongo...

.-¡Eh tu ten cuidado!

.-¿uh? ¿Qué le pasa ahora a ese?

.-¡Cuidado! –soltó la niña pequeña al ver que la mano del demonio iba a impactar sobre las dos-

.-¡Uwaaaaaaaa! –saltó con la niña en brazos y fue corriendo al bosque-

.-¡No huyas cobarde! –el ogro empezó a perseguirles-

Mitsuki corría con la niña e iba muy lenta. Vio unos matorrales dejó a la niña y se puso a correr ella sola.

.-¡No te muevas de ahí! –ahora iba más rápida- "Mierda... ¿Por qué me he metido en esto?"

.-¡Hey! –Koga ya la había alcanzado- ¿Y quién es tu padre?

.-Inuyasha. –al escuchar el nombre se paró en secó y la cogió de la muñeca para que parara- ¿¡Pero que haces! Tenemos que huir...

.-¿En serio?

.-¿Eh?

.-¿Eres hija de Inuyasha y Kagome? –Mitsuki asintió- Ese chucho...

.-¿Qué haces con eso? –señaló un arco y unas flechas que tenía Koga colgado-

.-Ah. Es que Kagome era muy buena con el arco y las flechas. –se los dio- Si eres su hija debes haber heredado algo... Pero veo que su belleza no...

.-¡¡¡¡¿Pero tu que te has creído! –el ogro ya les había descubierto- Ya verás... –colocó bien la flecha en el arco, de repente se iba formando una gran energía morada en la punta de la flecha- Dará en el blanco... –apuntó-

.-¡Idiota no me vencerás! –les iba a atacar-

Mitsuki esperó justo en el momento que estaba a un metro de ella. Disparó la flecha y esta dio justo en un hombro, la energía morada hizo desaparecer a todo el demonio.

.-Le he dado... –Mitsuki estaba sorprendida, pensaba que fallaría pero le había dado- ¡Bien! ¿Lo has visto Koga?

.-Tonta. –fue lo único que recibió-

.-¡Maldito! ¡Podrías ser un poco más amable! –le tiró el arco a la cabeza-

.-Bah. Te pareces más al chucho...

.-¿Al chucho? –estaba un poco confundida-

.-Sí, a Inuyasha.

.-¿De que les conoces?

.-Ja. ¿No te han contado nada?

.-No... ¿Qué tendrían que haberme contado?

.-Pues que tu padre vivía aquí y conoció a Kagome que venía de tu mundo. Le pidieron a la joya de las cuatro almas que tu padre fuera humano y que le dejara vivir con ella.

.-¿Qué es la joya de las cuatro almas?

.-Esto... –se sacó un fragmento de las piernas- Esto es un fragmento de esa joya... ¿Lo ves?

.-Sí... "No puedo creerlo..."

.-Bueno pues ya se lo que quería así que... –se giró y comenzó a caminar- Recuerdos a Kagome.

.-¿Eh? ¡Un momento! ¡Yo no se volver a casa!

.-¿Y quieres que yo lo sepa? ¡Búscate la vida! –y salió corriendo-

.-Ya no le veo... Si que corre... ¡Pché! ¡No le necesito! "A ver... ¿Cómo llegué hasta aquí?" –se acordó del pozo- "¡El pozo!" –corrió hacia donde creía que estaba el pozo-

Mitsuki llegó al sitio donde creía haber estado el pozo, pero no era el sitio. Así que se encontró con un gran árbol, tenía una marca de flecha en el tronco. Enseguida lo reconoció.

.-Este es el árbol del templo... –sintió que alguien se acercaba, así que se escondió- ¿Quién será?

De detrás de unas plantas, salió una mujer de cabellos largos y negros, ojos marrones, vestía como una sacerdotisa.

.-"Se parece a mi madre... Pero no es ella..."

.-Inuyasha te echo de menos...

.-"¿Quién es?" –sin querer rompió una ramita seca del camino- Ah...

.-¡Sal de donde estés! –dijo la chica apuntándola con un arco-

.-"He metido la pata"

CONTINUARÁ 

Snif... No he recibido ningún review... ¡Dejad alguno! Por favor...

Que este fic va a ser muy largo y necesito apoyo para seguir adelante... Que por cierto ahora lo escribo yo sola...

Atte.

Luciko 


	3. Kikyo, la miko no muerta

Capítulo 3: Kikyo, la miko no muerta 

.-"¿Quién es?" –sin querer rompió una ramita seca del camino- Ah...

.-¡Sal de donde estés! –dijo la chica apuntándola con un arco-

.-"He metido la pata" –se levantó- Es que... Verás yo... ¡Me he perdido!

.-¿Eres pariente de Kagome?

.-"¿Por qué todo el mundo me pregunta lo mismo?" Sí, soy su hija. –la chica del arco abrió los ojos-

.-¿Y tu padre quién es?

.-"Me da la impresión que no le caigo bien..." Inuyasha. –a su nombre, la chica lanzó la flecha, que rozó la mejilla de Mitsuki- "¿¡Ha intentado matarme!" ¡Pero que haces!

.-No le perdonaré lo que ha hecho. –volvió a poner otra flecha-

.-"Esta va en serio" ¡Espera! ¿Por qué me quieres matar? Yo a ti no te conozco...

.-Eso ahora no importa.

Kikyo volvió a lanzar otra flecha contra Mitsuki, pero esta se agachó a tiempo. Mitsuki se levantó lo más deprisa que pudo y fue hacia Kikyo. Pero Kikyo fue más rápida y con dos flechas la inmovilizó en el árbol, sin herirla. Una flecha le atravesaba la manga sin tocar el brazo e igual en el otro brazo.

.-"No puedo moverme..." ¡¿Por qué haces esto! ¡Yo no te he hecho nada!

.-Te he inmovilizado, por lo tanto no puedes moverte y ahora te sellaré como hice con tu padre.

.-"¿Con mi padre?" ¿De que le conocías?

.-Inuyasha y yo nos amábamos, pero llegó esa chica y nos separó. En realidad tu padre no quiere a Kagome, solo quiere a la parte que hay en mi en esa chica. –lanzó la flecha decisiva, pero alguien la desvió con una piedra haciendo que impactará un poco más arriba de la cabeza de Mitsuki-

.-"¿Quién ha sido? Por una parte me ha salvado, pero... ¡Casi me mata dándome en la cabeza!" –intentó ver quién había sido- ¡Koga!

.-Tonta.

.-¡¿Quieres parar de llamarme tonta?

.-Si lo eres, no es mi culpa.

.-Maldito...

.-¿Para que la ayudas? ¿Ya sabes de quién es hija? –Koga asintió ante las preguntas de la miko- ¿Entonces?

.-Ellos lo eligieron así.

Kikyo se fue cuando Koga acabó la frase. Tal y como vino, se fue.

.-¿Quién era?

.-Mmm... –se sentó delante de Mitsuki, en una raíz del árbol- Pues no se que decirte, no es que me cayera muy bien.

.-Ah. Oye... ¿Es verdad que mi padre la quería?

.-Sí, de eso si que estoy seguro.

.-"Entonces es verdad..." Koga podrías... –le miró.- ¡Podrías soltarme de una vez por todas!

.-jejeje. –sonrió maliciosamente- Así que dependes ahora de mi.

.-¡No! –giró la cabeza enfadada-

.-¿Y como vas a salir de ahí?

.-"De él no me puedo fiar..." ¡Puedo salir yo solita! –se movía para ver si la flecha caía, pero no...- "¿Y ahora que hago?"

.-Que divertido. Es un buen espectáculo.

.-¡Idiota! ¡No sirves para nada!

.-Eso tu... Yo ya hubiera quitado las flechas.

.-Sí claro. Muy fácil se dice cuando miras y no actúas... –viendo que no se podía desliar se quedó quieta mirando a Koga con una mirada insistente-

.-Con esa mirada no me convencerás.

.-Pero que te cuesta... ¡Venga va!

.-Tonta.

.-¡Que no me llames tonta! –Koga se levantó y se puso frente a ella- ¿Has decidido ayudarme?

.-¿A ti que te parece?

.-Que si.

.-Pues no. –se volvió a sentar- Inocente.

.-Entiendo... ¡Lo que pasa es que no puedes sacarlas! Pero mira que eres débil...

.-¡Eso no es verdad! Ya verás... –se levantó y agarró las dos flechas, cada una con una mano-

.-"Tiene una mentalidad de niño pequeño, a sido muy fácil..." ¿Eh? –Koga sacó las flechas, y como Mitsuki no tocaba con los pies a la raíz, pues se cayó para delante, encima de Koga- P... P... Perdón... –se levantó de encima suyo-

.-Tonta. –dijo levantándose- ¿Y ahora que vas a hacer?

.-Mmm... ¿No sabrás por casualidad donde hay un pozo?

.-Sí... Hay uno justo por allí. –señaló-

.-Que bien... Está cerca. –saltó de la raíz y fue caminando por esa dirección-

.-¿Dónde vas? –la seguía-

.-A mi casa.

.-¿A tu casa?

.-Sí, a mi casa. Por ese pozo he llegado y por ese pozo me voy a ir. ¿Lógico no?

.-Por eso preguntaste lo del pozo...

.-Exacto. –vio el pozo- ¡Ya estoy cerca de casa! –dijo con alegría-

Mitsuki ya iba para lanzarse por el pozo, pero Koga le cogió de la muñeca. Mitsuki se giró.

.-¿Qué pasa?

.-A mi me parece que tu... –se había puesto serio de repente- Que tu eres buena actuando.

.-"¿Y a que viene esto?" ¡Pues claro! ¿Sabías que mi madre actuó en una obra y fue la protagonista? ¡Pues he heredado esa cualidad! Jujujuju. –dijo con superioridad-

.-Quieres dejarme terminar... –la soltó- Por eso pienso que ahora estas demostrando una sonrisa falsa y toda esa alegría es una actuación más. ¿Verdad? –Mitsuki abrió los ojos- Supongo que te ha afectado lo de Kikyo y tu padre...

.-... –se quedó un rato callada- Je. ¿Pero que dices? Yo no actúo en mi vida privada... ¡Además eso no puede afectarme! –se volvió a reír con superioridad- Pero... –unas pequeñas lágrimas salieron por sus ojos miel- ¡Me tengo que ir! –y esta vez si se tiró por el pozo-

.-Bah. No se porque me preocupo...

Mitsuki subió por el pozo y se encontró con una sorprendida Kagome, enseguida esta se abalanzo a abrazarla.

.-¡Mitsuki has vuelto!

.-Mamá... –unas palabras llegaron por su mente 'Tus padres no se quisieron de verdad'- Ah... Quiero descansar... –se liberó del abrazo de su madre y se fue corriendo a su habitación-

.-¿Qué le debe pasar? –Kagome también salió-

Inuyasha que había visto a Mitsuki entrar corriendo por la cocina y subir las escaleras para llegar hasta su habitación. Como se extrañó la siguió y se encontró con la puerta cerrada.

.-¡Mitsuki abre! –enseguida oyó como se abría el cerrojo y Inuyasha entró- ¿Qué te ha pasado?

.-Papá... –cerró la puerta y le miró a los ojos- ¿Es verdad que querías a Kikyo?

Kagome llegó a la cocina se sentó un rato, después vio salir a Inuyasha por las escaleras seguido de Mitsuki con una mochila pequeña.

.-¿Te vas Mitsuki? –preguntó extrañada Kagome al ver la mochila de su hija-

.-Quiero saber más cosas... ¡Pero tranquilos que volveré! –les sonrió-

.-Pero es muy peligroso.

.-Tranquilos. He conocido a un tal Koga que me ayuda. –sintió como Inuyasha se ponía rojo de rabia- ¿Eh?

.-Será mejor que te vayas ahora... –Kagome fue empujando a Mitsuki hasta el exterior, cuando salieron se oyeron los gritos que pegó Inuyasha-

.-¡Maldito lobo de pacotilla! ¡Como lo coja!

.-No cambiará... –dijo para ella Kagome- ¡Que te vaya bien!

.-¡Sí! –sonrió y se fue hacia el pozo saltó dentro y después escaló por él-

.-¿Quién eres tu? –dijo un chico de orejas puntiagudas, cabellos entre naranja y marrón, ojos verdes y con una cola de kitsune-

.-"¿Y este?"

CONTINUARÁ 

Jujuju. ¿Qué le habrá dicho Inuyasha a Mitsuki? Jujuju. Es un secreto muy bien guardado XDDDDDDD

Muvhas gracias por los review, me han animado muchísimo - y por eso la he continuado.

--Review—

**LAT2005**: Muchas gracias, es el primer review que recibo en esta historia o. Jeje, ya he puesto lo de reviews anónimos. A mi también me encanta como Koga trata a Mitsuki, jeje, me lo paso muy bien escribiendo sus conversas XDDDDDDD

**Ghost Of Night**: jujuju, la verdad es que me lío mucho escribiendo y ya no se ni lo que pongo... Pues... Sobre Naraku, se supone que no habían podido acabar con él y lo tuvieron que sellar, pero alguien ha roto ese sello ¿Quién será? O.O Gracias por la idea del hijo, juju seguro que sale -

**Diosa de Dioses**: Muchas gracias por el apoyo y espero que continúes leyendo la historia o

**Aome Hisoshima**: Ahora te respondo a las preguntas, juju, Kagome no puede viajar por el pozo porque... Es un secreto! Ya se descubrirá más adelante O.o Y sobre lo de los fragmentos de Koga... Supongo que fallo mío XDD, pues... Kagome pidió los deseos con la joya casi completa... ¿Cuela? Es que no se que contestarte -.-U ¡Bueno gracias por el apoyo!

**LimChan**: ¡Gracias por el review! ¡No pienso desanimarte! Jujujuju, Y tu tampoco te desanimes .

**Sango2005**: Pues claro que te respondo, a ver... Sobre lo de Kikyo ya te responde el fic XDD ¡Pues claro que aparecerá Sango! Quizás en dos o en el siguiente capítulo, no se... Y sus hijos o hijo/a también, jujujuju. ¡Gracias por el apoyo!

Dejad reviews!

Atte.

Luciko


	4. Old Group

Capítulo 4: Old Group 

.-¡Te pareces a Kagome! –dijo señalando a Mitsuki que acababa de salir del pozo-

.-Soy Mitsuki, y como podrás deducir soy su hija. ¿Y tu?

.-¿En serio? ¡Pues que bien! Al final Kagome ha podido ser feliz. ¡Yo soy Shippo! Formaba parte del grupo de Inuyasha. –se acordó de algo- ¡Tienes que conocer a Sango y Miroku! –la cogió del brazo y la arrastró hacia una aldea-

Shippo le explicaba por el camino sus aventuras con Kagome e Inuyasha, Mitsuki se quedaba muy sorprendida, no se esperaba que sus padres pudieran hacer todas esas cosas. Por fin Shippo se detuvo en una puerta de una casa. Quién abrió la puerta fue una chica de cabellos negros y largos, sus ojos eran marrones y por su apariencia debía ser de la edad de Kagome.

.-¡Sango! ¡Mira esta es la hija de Kagome e Inuyasha! –dijo señalando a Mitsuki-

.-Si, soy Mitsuki, encantada.

.-Encantada, soy Sango. Kagome era mi mejor amiga.

.-¿De verdad? –Sango asintió- ¡Que bien! ¡Así me podrás explicar muchas cosas sobre mis padres! –alegró la cara-

.-¿Quién es? –dijo una voz masculina y al poco rato se asomó por detrás de Sango un chico de cabellos negros recogidos en una coleta-

.-"¿Un monje?" Esto... Soy...

.-¡Miroku ella es la hija de...!

.-De Kagome e Inuyasha. ¿Verdad? –Shippo y Mitsuki asintieron.- Te pareces mucho a Kagome...

.-"¿Por qué todo el mundo dice lo mismo?" ¿Tu también eras el compañero de mis padres?

.-Claro. Yo era el mejor de todos, el más fuerte y siempre tenía que ir ayudando a todos, porque claro yo era el mejor... –Sango le pegó en toda la cabeza-

.-No le creas Mitsuki. ¡Venga que te contaré muchas cosas! –dijo alegremente el kitsune mientras todos entraban en casa-

Entre los tres le contaron a Mitsuki todas las batallas y situaciones que se habían encontrado. En algunas Mitsuki se reía, en otras parecía que pasara miedo y en otras estaba bastante triste. Cuando acabaron de contarlas Mitsuki les explicó porque estaba con ellos, debía derrotar definitivamente a Naraku y les pidió ayuda a los tres.

.-Lo siento. ¡Pero es que ya tengo mi edad! –se quejó Sango mientras señalaba el hiraikotsu que estaba en una pared apoyado-

.-Pero puedes pedírselo a Kyo, seguro que te ayuda.

.-¿Kyo? –preguntó la chica intrigada-

.-¡Es mi hijo! –exclamó con alegría Miroku-

.-¿Y donde puedo enc...? –no le dio tiempo a acabar porque entró por la puerta un chico-

Tenía los cabellos largos recogidos en una coleta, de ojos marrones y vestía como un exterminador. Se quedó mirando a Mitsuki y se le acercó.

.-Hola bella dama, ¿te gustaría tener...? –Sango le pegó un puñetazo antes de que pudiera acabar la frase-

.-De tal palo tal astilla. –se quejó mientras iba a buscar el hiraikotsu y se lo daba a Kyo- Ten es un regalo.

.-... –Kyo se lo quedó mirando un rato- ¿Para?

.-Te vas a ir con Mitsuki a vencer a Naraku. ¿Entiendes?

.-¡Si señora!

.-¿Señora?

.-¿Si señorita? –recibió un golpe- Vale. ¡Venga vamos a derrotar a Nakura! –gritaba mientras salía por la puerta con Mitsuki-

.-¡Idiota es Naraku!

.-Que si, que si. Nakura.

.-¡Naraku!

Shippo se despidió de sus antiguos compañeros y se unió al grupo de Mitsuki y Kyo. Se fueron por un bosque, hasta que finalmente se dieron cuenta de que no tenían ni idea de por donde ir. Finalmente encontraron un río y se sentaron para descansar un rato.

.-¿Y bien? ¿Ese tal Nakura donde se encuentra?

.-No tengo ni idea. Supongo que escondido. ¡Y es Naraku!

.-Pues empezamos bien...

.-¿Para que queréis buscarme? –preguntó una voz fría desde detrás de unos árboles-

Poco a poco la figura se fue acercando dejando ver ese peculiar disfraz.

.-¡Naraku! –dijeron Shippo y Mitsuki a la vez-

.-¿Ese es Nakura?

.-¡Que te digo que es Naraku! –le gritó en toda la cara Mitsuki a Kyo-

.-Juju. Veo que os habéis buscado un nuevo grupo para derrotarnos. Pero... ¿Entonces ya no sirve lo viejo verdad? Es mejor sacar lo viejo para tener lo nuevo. Jujuju.

.-¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó Mitsuki mientras analizaba mentalmente las palabras- No puede ser... ¡No te atrevas a tocar a mis padres o a los padres de Kyo! –dijo señalando desafiante a Naraku-

.-Eso ya lo veremos. –su cuerpo se transformó en muchas raíces y empezó a atacarles-

.-¡Mitsuki yo te abro pasó! ¡Hiraikotsu! –lanzó el arma- ¡Ves a ayudarlos!

.-¡Vale!

Mitsuki se alejó por donde Kyo le había dejado el camino libre. Llegó a la aldea, todo parecía tan normal... dio unos pasos hacia la casa de Sango y Miroku, pero se detuvo antes de llegar.

.-¡Anda si eres la tonta!

.-"Esa voz..." ¡Pero tu quién te crees que eres! –se giró para confirmar que se trataba de Koga- ¡Yo seré tonta! Pero tu... ¡Eres un idiota y creído! ¡Y deja ya de seguirme a todas partes!

.-¡¿Qué yo te sigo! ¡La creída eres tu! ¡Yo no te voy siguiendo! ¡No tengo interés alguno en una mocosa como tu!

.-¿Pero tu de que vas? ¡Eres insoportable!

.-¡Mira la que habla! –hubo un pequeño silencio, la gente de la aldea se les quedó mirando-

.-¿Y a que has venido?

.-¡A ti no te importa!

Pasó por el lado de Mitsuki y esta le puso el pie para que tropezara y tropezó. Enseguida se levantó y empezó de nuevo a pelearse con Mitsuki. Hasta que la cabaña explotó, haciendo que Mitsuki y Koga salieran disparos por el impacto. Mitsuki enseguida se levanto y vio como la casa se llenaba de fuego.

.-¡Sango y Miroku están dentro! –corrió hasta la casa, pero antes deque pudiera entrar Koga la cogió del brazo- ¡Suelta! ¡Tengo que ayudarles!

.-No. Ahí dentro no hay nadie, se los han llevado

Mitsuki dejó de intentar soltarse y Koga la soltó. Poco después Kyo y Shippo llegaron.

.-Mi casa a...

.-Naraku se ha llevado a tus padres. –dijo sin mirarle Mitsuki- Pero... –se giró hacia ellos- ¡Te prometo que los recuperaremos!

.-Yo me voy ya. –Koga se iba a ir cuando Mitsuki le cogió de la coleta para que no se fuera- ¿¡Pero que haces?

.-¡He dicho 'recuperaremos'! Así que tu te vienes conmigo.

.-¡Ja! Eso ni en sueños.

.-¿Qué? ¿No querrás dejar a una dama como yo sola verdad?

.-Exactamente. ¿¡Donde ves tu a la dama!

.-¡A callar! ¡Tu te vienes porque lo digo yo!

Y así Koga, Mitsuki y Shippo fueron a buscar a los padres de Kyo. Kyo por su parte ayudaba en la aldea a restaurar los daños de la explosión.

CONTINUARÁ


	5. Luna llena

¡Hi! Pues como hace muuuuuuuucho tiempo que no actualizo pues he decidido publicar dos capítulos de golpe. ¿Os parece bien?

Capítulo 5: Mitsuki significa luna llena 

.-¿Y bien? –le preguntó la chica al youkai lobo-

.-Por ahí. –señaló una dirección-

Desde que habían abandonado la aldea estaban siguiendo el olor que habían dejado Sango y Miroku, gracias al olfato de Koga podían seguir el rastro fácilmente. Finalmente divisaron un palacio un poco abandonado con varios esqueletos muertos en la entrada.

.-¿Qué hacemos? –preguntó el kitsune-

.-Está claro. Entrar sin llamar. –contestó la chica mientras daba unos pasos hacia delante, después alzó la vista hacia el cielo- Está oscureciendo...

.-Claro. Pronto será de noche. –aclaró el lobo mientras entraba-

.-¡Eh esperarme! –se quejó el kitsune y corrió hacia los dos-

Empezaron a investigar todas las habitaciones, no encontraban nada... Hasta que de una de ellas salió una pequeña llama de fuego. Por suerte todos la esquivaron y salieron corriendo hacia esa habitación.

.-¡Rápido están en esa habitación!

La abrieron y se encontraron con Sango y Miroku atados. Y delante de ellos estaba una chica de cabellos largos y rojos, sus ojos eran negros y vestía con un kimono totalmente rojo.

.-¡Venga aquí tengo a más amigos para jugar! –río la chica mientras lanzaba con las manos llamas de fuego que eran esquivadas con dificultad por Mitsuki, pero fácilmente por los youkais- ¡Mi nombre es Kia! ¡Y soy la enviada para mataros amigos míos!

.-¡Nosotros no somos tus amigos! –le gritó Mitsuki-

.-¿No? –se le pusieron los ojos rojos- ¡Entonces no serás mi amiga! –formó muchas llamas y las lanzó contra Mitsuki-

.-¿Eh? "Esto si que no lo podré esquivar..."

.-¡Cuidado tonta!

Koga saltó hacia la chica y de otro saltó la apartó de la trayectoria de las llamas. Kia volvió a formar más llamas y las iba lanzando todas hacia Koga y Mitsuki, por suerte Koga iba apartando a Mitsuki de todas ellas.

.-¡Déjame! ¡Puedo yo sola!

.-¿¡Es que quieres convertirte en cenizas?

.-¡Te he dicho que puedo sola! –vio como se acercaban más llamas- ¡Cuidado! –empujó a Koga y fue rodeada por las llamas-

.-¡Pero mira que eres tonta! –se intentó acercar pero vio algo extraño-

.-¡Venga vamos a quemar a más gente! –río Kia y empezó a tirar grandes llamas a los dos chicos, que esta vez la esquivaban con dificultad-

Entonces de repente Kia cayó al suelo e intentó tocarse el brazo derecho, pero no lo tenía, estaba sangrando y veía a su lado su brazo cortado. Kia vio quién había sido. Mitsuki tenía las uñas muy largas y llenas de sangre, al igual que todo su cuerpo estaba manchado con la sangre de la chica demonio. Sus ojos estaban rojos, su cabello plateado, orejas de perro y tenía unos colmillos afilados.

.-Matar... –susurraba mientras estaba vez arrancaba el otro brazo de Kia y finalmente la cabeza dejándola llena de sangre a las dos- mm... –se lamió los labios saboreando la sangre de Kia que le habían manchado en los labios-

.-¿Esa es Mitsuki? –preguntó con miedo el kitsune-

.-¿Cómo es posible? Diría que ahora no es humana, pero tampoco demonio... –decía Koga mientras observaba a Mitsuki, la cual había fijado su vista en el kitsune-

.-Matar... Más sangre... –empezó a caminar hacia Shippo y poco después le empezó a atacar, por suerte el kitsune pudo esquivar algunos ataques, aunque recibió varias heridas superficiales-

.-¡Mitsuki para ya! –le suplicaba Shippo mientras intentaba esquivar los golpes, pero finalmente se tropezó y cayó-

.-Matar... –pero antes de que pudiera atacarle, unos brazos la rodearon por los hombros- ¡Suéltame! ¡Matar! ¡Quiero ver sangre! –gritaba mientras se intentaba escapar de los brazos de Koga-

.-¡Te has vuelto loca! ¿Es que quieres matarnos a todos?

En ese momento Mitsuki abrió los ojos fuertemente, se volvieron color miel, sus cabellos negros, le desaparecieron las garras, los colmillos y las orejas de perro. Después de volverse humana cayó dormida.

.-¡Por un pelo! –gritó el kitsune mientras se ponía en pie- ¿Por qué crees que le habrá pasado eso?

.-Ni idea...

.-¡Bueno nos podéis desatar! –se quejaron Sango y Miroku que aún estaban atados-

Desataron a los dos y volvieron a la aldea. Allí Kyo había conseguido varias habitaciones en una posada, dejaron a Mitsuki en la cama que aún estaba durmiendo.

.-Vamos a ver... Analicemos todo lo que pasó. –empezó a contar Sango- Nos encontrasteis, Kia empezó a lanzaros llamas, Mitsuki quedó atrapada entre las llamas y fue entonces cuando se transformó en la otra Mitsuki. ¿Creéis que fue por las llamas?

.-O quizás porque estuviera en peligro. –aclaró el kitsune-

.-Ugh... –se oyó decir a Mitsuki- "Huele a sangre... ¿Estoy herida? No me duele nada... ¿Entonces de quién es esta sangre?" –empezó a abrir los ojos-

.-¡Ya ha despertado la bella durmiente! ¿Y ahora nos contarás que te pasó? –preguntó Koga interesado en el tema-

.-¿Lo que pasó? –se miró toda la ropa, manchada de sangre de Kia- ¿Por qué estoy manchada de sangre? –se hizo un silencio total, nadie se atrevía a decirle nada- ¿Por qué no me respondéis? ¡Que he hecho! ¡Responderme! –pero nadie le decía nada- Yo la he matado... ¿Verdad? Es por eso que no respondéis. Pero... –miró por una ventana- ¿Aún es de noche?

.-¿Y que pasa si lo es? –preguntó el lobo mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama-

.-No se lo que pasa exactamente... Pero las noches de luna llena pierdo el control de mi cuerpo y al día siguiente me levanto sin recordar nada. Me pasa desde pequeña, entonces mis padres me podían detener, pero hace cuatro años... ¡Intenté matar a mi madre! –apretó fuertemente los puños- No se lo que ocurre esas noches, pero... Nunca antes podía volver a ser yo misma. ¿Cómo lo habéis hecho? –notó como Koga se sonrojaba un poquito y giraba la cabeza por otro lado- ¿Eh?

.-Pues... –Koga se giró para ver a Mitsuki de cara, ya no estaba rojo- Como eres tan tonta te tropezaste y te diste un golpe en la cabeza y volviste a la normalidad.

.-Mira como le miente... –susurró Shippo-

.-¿Es mentira? –preguntó con cara asesina Mitsuki-

.-¡No claro que no! –se intentó escaquear él y desvió la mirada-

.-¡Me estás mintiendo!

.-¡No es verdad!

.-¡Entonces porque no me miras a los ojos y me dices lo que pasó!

.-¡Porque no quiero!

.-¡Pero yo quiero saberlo!

.-Pero no pienso decírtelo ¬3¬

.-Grrrrrrr... ¡Dímelo!

.-¡No!

.-Uaaa. –bostezó Shippo- Me voy a otra habitación a dormir.

.-Si nosotros también. –dijeron los otros y se fueron-

.-¡Koga dímelo!

.-¡Te he dicho que no!

.-¡Mala persona!

.-Yo no soy una persona ¬3¬

.-¡Era una manera de decir! –se cruzó de brazos- ¿Me lo dirás?

.-Claro que...

.-¿Si?

.-¡No! –se fue hacía la ventana y saltó- ¡Espero no volverte a ver la cara!

.-¡Lo mismo digo!

CONTINUARÁ


	6. Los que se pelean, se desean

Capítulo 6: Los que se pelean, se desean 

Al día siguiente, Mitsuki se levantó con mucha energía, desayunó y se reunió con Kyo y Shippo. Decidieron buscar pistas sobre el paradero de Naraku y así por fin vencerle de una vez por todas. Al salir de la posada de encontraron con Koga, el cual había decidido acompañarles por interés, ya que pensaba que así podría encontrar a Naraku más fácilmente.

.-¡Ayuda! –se escuchó desde el bosque-

.-¡Alguien necesita ayuda! –dijeron Mitsuki y Shippo a la vez salieron corriendo en dirección al grito, poco después fueron seguidos por Koga y Kyo-

Al llegar al lugar se encontraron con una chica que estaba sentada en el suelo, con la pierna herida.

.-¿Qué le ha pasado? –preguntó Mitsuki mientras miraba la herida-

.-Es que me he tropezado y me he hecho mucho daño en la pierna...

.-¿Y para eso vienes corriendo hasta aquí tonta? –preguntó Koga a Mitsuki-

.-¡Cállate! ¡Yo solo vine porque necesitaba ayuda!

.-Eres muy torpe Mai. Te dije que me esperaras. –dijo la voz de un chico-

.-¡Hiroki déjame en paz! –gritó la chica herida- Mi nombre es Mai y soy hija de un noble de la zona, pero salí a dar un paseo y me caí... –explicó ella mientras la llevaban a su casa-

Cuando llegaron les invitaron a comer y ellos aceptaron. Mai les explicó que Hiroki era su criado y desde pequeños que habían estado juntos, pero siempre se estaban peleando.

.-¡Bueno ya hemos comida así que nos vamos! –dijo Koga harto de las historias-

.-¡No os vayáis por favor! –suplicó Mai-

.-¿Por qué? –preguntó intrigada Mitsuki-

.-Es que cada día viene un demonio y se lleva a las chicas más bellas del pueblo, y como ya no queda ninguna creo que yo soy la siguiente...

.-Lo entiendo. Seguro que ese demonio se lleva a las mujeres tan bellas como usted. –decía Kyo mientras la cogía de la mano- Yo la protegeré de todo mal.

.-Pues estate tranquila tonta. –le dijo burlándose Koga de Mitsuki- Seguro que a ti no se te lleva.

.-¿¡Insinúas algo!

.-¿Yo? ¡No lo insinúo, te lo digo claramente tonta!

.-¡Para ya de llamarme tonta! ¡Tengo un nombre!

Discutieron un poco más hasta que de repente todo se volvió oscuro y casi no podían verse entre ellos.

.-¿Qué está pasando? –preguntó el kitsune-

.-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! –se oyó un grito que era de Mai-

.-¡Mai! ¿Dónde estás? –preguntó Mitsuki mientras caminaba entre la oscuridad para encontrarla- ¿Mai? ¡Aaaaaaaaaa!

De repente se abrió la puerta de la habitación y entró Hiroki con una vela. Enseguida pudieron verse todos. Buscaron a Mai con la vista no estaba al igual que Mitsuki.

.-¡Bah! ¡Ese demonio tiene muy mal gusto! –dijo Koga mientras olía para encontrar el rastro de las dos chicas. Poco después la luz volvió- ¡Por ahí!

Mitsuki estaba inconsciente, aunque poco a poco se iba despertando por una olor desagradable, olía mucho a alcohol y también a sangre. Lentamente fue abriendo los ojos y se encontró atada las manos y también vio muchas botellas llenas de licor.

.-"¿Dónde estoy? Ugh... Me mareo por este olor... ¿Y Mai?" ¿M... a... i...? –no hubo respuesta, miró a su alrededor y vio muchos cadáveres de mujeres y luego a su lado encontró a Mai, aunque ella estaba aún inconsciente-

.-Una a despertado.

.-Y su fin a llegado.

Dijeron dos voces de niñas entre la oscuridad, al ir hacia Mitsuki las vio. Una de ellas tenía el cabello negro recogido en los moños, era de tez pálida, sus ojos rojos, se distinguían sus colmillos llenos de sangre y vestía con un kimono negro. La otra también tenía los cabellos negros, pero recogidos en una coleta, de tez pálida, ojos grisáceos, también tenía esos dos colmillos con sangre y vestía con un kimono blanco.

.-¿Quiénes sois?

.-Las hermanas vampiro.

.-Maho y Maiko.

.-"¿Por qué siempre tienen que hablar en rima?"

.-Y tu sangre queremos.

.-Y nos la beberemos.

Se acercaron lentamente a Mitsuki, Maho que era la de los moños apartó el cabello de Mitsuki para dejar su cuello al descubierto. Maiko sujetó a la chica por los hombros evitando que pudiera escapar.

.-"¿Qué hago?"

.-Tranquila, con la mitad de sangre quedarás... –susurró Maiko mientras mordía el cuello de Mitsuki haciendo que sangrara un poco-

.-Y la otra mitad me la beberé yo... –susurró Maho mientras veía como Maiko dejaba de morder a la chica-

.-"Me mareo... He perdido mucha sangre y por eso me mareo... me duele todo..."

Maho se acercó para morderla pero una explosión derriba una parte de la pared, se alejaron las dos de Mitsuki. Poco después entraban por el agujero Kyo, Koga y Shippo. Finalmente entró Hiroki que enseguida desató a Mai.

.-¡Uwaaaaaaa! –gritó el kitsune mientras desataba a Mitsuki y la movía con fuerza para que despertara- ¡Mitsuki se ha muerto! ¡Se ha muerto! ¡Mitsuki!

.-¡No la remates! –gritó el youkai lobo mientras pegaba a Shippo para que se tranquilizase. Cuando se tranquilizo el kitsune, Koga se acercó a Mitsuki para ver porque no despertaba- Anda...

.-¿Qué pasa? –preguntaron Kyo y Shippo preocupados-

.-Cuando duerme también tiene cara de tonta. –sintió como Mitsuki se movía un poco y le pegaba un puñetazo, pero con poco fuerza así que no le dolió- ¿Estás despierta?

Mitsuki entreabrió los ojos, solo podía ver manchas a su alrededor que hablaban entre ellas... Pero poco a poco iba identificando quienes eran y también su visión se recuperaba.

.-Ya tenemos lo que quiere el amo...

.-Y por eso nos marchamos.

Dijeron las dos hermanas que seguían allí, enseguida desaparecieron de la vista de todos.

.-Olían a Naraku. –dijo finalmente Koga-

.-Vamos... A... Seguirlas... –susurró la chica de ojos miel mientras se levantaba-

.-Pero si solo con tocarte te caes. Mira. –le empujó con un dedo y ella se tambaleó casi cayendo- Que desastre eres.

.-Calla.

Finalmente volvieron al castillo de Mai, allí Mitsuki se recuperó fácilmente. Mai les explicó que se iba a prometer con Hiroki y que serían muy felices. El grupo se despidió y continuó con su viaje.

.-Pues era verdad... –cortó el hielo Kyo-

.-¿El que? –preguntaron Shippo y Mitsuki a la vez-

.-Eso de que los que se pelean, se desean.

En ese momento Shippo y Kyo intercambiaron miradas y luego miraron a Mitsuki y a Koga.

.-Pues esos dos entonces... –comenzaron a decir ellos y luego suspiraron-

.-¡Y ese suspiro! ¡Eso no es verdad! –se quejó Mitsuki- ¡Ni de broma!

.-¿Pero de que habláis? –preguntó el lobo que no se había enterado...-

.-¡Pues eso! ¡Que los que se pelean se desean! –rieron Kyo y Shippo mientras veían las caras rojas y enfadadas de Mitsuki y Kyo-

Continuará 

¡Hi! Aquí llega la autora estresada xDDDDDD Bueno... ¿Qué os parece? Cada vez recibo menos reviews o.O ¿no os gusta?

¡Arigato a Mitsuki Himura! Por su review o

¡UN AVANCE! A QUIÉN LE GUSTE SESSHOMARU QUE SEPA QUE EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO SALDRÁ!

Bye!


	7. ¿Tío Sesshomaru?

Capítulo 7: Tío Sôta y... ¿Tío Sesshomaru? o.O 

Ya hacía una semana... Una semana que estaba en el sengoku... ¡Y ninguna pista de Naraku! ¿Se escondía debajo las piedras o que? Y por si fuera poco estaba rodeada por todos hombres. ¿por qué era la única chica del grupo?

.-¡Me voy! –gritó Mitsuki de repente, todos se pararon-

.-¿a dónde? –preguntó curioso Shippo-

.-A mi casa... Es que he faltado mucho a clase y al final repetiré... –se quejó ella mientras daba media vuelta y se dirigía al pozo-

.-Puedes quedarte toda la eternidad... –susurró el lobo para si, pero la chica le escuchó y le pegó una patada que le dejó kao-

.-Eso se parece a los osuwaris de Kagome... Solo que un poco más violentos... –dijo el kitsune mientras veía al youkai en el suelo-

.-¡Hasta pronto! –Mitsuki saltó y enseguida fue trasportada a su época- Anda... Han colocado una escalera... –subió rápidamente-

Kagome se encontraba barriendo el suelo mirando el árbol sagrado, mientras que Inuyasha estaba sentado en una rama del mismo árbol. Se acercó a ellos.

.-¡Ya estoy aquí! –Kagome se giró y le sonrió-

.-Podrías haber venido antes, Sôta se acaba de ir.

.-¿Qué? ¿Ha venido tío Sôta? –puso pucheros- ¡Yo quería verle! Snif... Bueno que se le va a hacer... –se quedó un rato pensativa, hacía tiempo que tenía una pregunta en su cabeza- Papá... –Inuyasha la miró- ¿Tu tienes hermanos?

Hubo un gran silencio. Kagome se quedó quieta, Inuyasha parecía que se estaba pensando la pregunta... Y Mitsuki empezaba a sospechar que tendría un tío en el pasado... No le importaba mucho que clase de demonio fuera, mientras no le saliese que era Naraku su tío... o.O

.-¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿¡No te habrá dicho nada Shippo de Sesshomaru! –al decir el nombre se tapó la boca y desvió la mirada hacia otro lado-

.-Ah... Así que Sesshomaru. –repitió su hija mientras esperaba que alguien le diese información de él, pero parecía que no le darían nada...-

.-Yo no tengo hermanos. –rompió el hielo Inuyasha, pero ni él mismo se creía lo que decía-

.-Bueno... –Mitsuki entró en casa-

Al otro lado del pozo...

.-¿Crees que volverá pronto? –preguntó el kitsune mientras miraba el pozo-

.-Ojalá... –contestó Kyo mientras también miraba el pozo-

.-Que se quede para siempre. –esta vez contestó Koga, recibió miradas asesinas de los dos chicos- Bah, pero si solo sabe ponerse en problemas...

.-¡Es verdad! –gritó de repente Shippo-

.-Ves hasta me das la razón...

.-¡No era eso! A lo mejor Mitsuki podría utilizar la tessaiga. ¿no?

Una vez más se produjo un silencio.

.-¿La tessaiga? –preguntó Kyo-

.-¡Es una espada muy poderosa! La utilizaba Inuyasha.

.-¿Y se encuentra en...?

.-Pues... Ni idea...

.-Esa tonta no podría utilizarla.

.-¡Deja de llamarla así! –gritaron Kyo y Shippo a la vez-

.-Parecéis dos enamorados que protegen a su amada. –los dos se sonrojaron- ¿No me digáis que os gusta...?

Mientras en el presente... Mitsuki se había dado un baño, luego se había cambiado y puesto una camiseta manga larga blanca y encima un vestido de tirantes rojos.

.-Humm... –de repente abrió la puerta y Inuyasha cayó al suelo- ¡Me estabas espiando!

.-No es eso... Quería decirte que aunque sepas que tengo un hermano, no lo busques.

.-¿Por qué?

.-Porque no. Ah por cierto. Lo que tendrías que hacer es buscar a Miyoga, él te dirá donde se encuentra la tessaiga.

.-"¿Tessaiga? Eso es una comida o..." Vale... "Mejor no preguntar... Porque no se sabe explicar... ¿Por qué no puedo conocer a mi tío?"

Mitsuki salió de casa pero antes de que pudiera entrar en la sala del pozo una voz la llamó, era de Riku, su mejor amiga... Era la hermana de Naoto (sino os acordáis de él, era el hijo de Hojo), de cabellos negros hasta la cintura y aunque fuera extraño, siempre vestía con un kimono naranja...

.-¡Mitsuki! –gritó de nuevo, llegó hasta ella, recuperó aire y luego le dio un colgante que tenía forma de lágrima- Es un regalo. Dice que da buena suerte, Naoto me lo dio. Dice que quiere que salgas con él algún día y que lleves siempre el colgante y... –hablaba muy rápido y casi no se la entendía-

.-¿Eh? ¡No hables tanto!

.-Es que me da miedo quedarme callada...

.-¿Por qué?

.-No se... –miró inocentemente a su amiga- ¿No te gusta Naoto verdad? Creo que quieres a alguien. ¿Quién es?

.-¿Eh? "A alguien... Mmm... Kyo es bastante guapo y simpático... Pero es un pervertido... Con Shippo me llevo muy bien, pero solo es un amigo... Entonces solo me queda..." ¡Agh no! ¡Yo no le soporto!

.-Así que hay alguien

.-No lo hay. –dijo seria y con cara de enfadada-

.-V-Vale... –se giró y se fue corriendo- ¡Hasta otra!

.-"¿En serio quiero a alguien?" –entró en la sala del pozo y se tiró dentro- "Riku se equivoca" ¡Ya estoy aquí!

No hubo respuesta... No había nadie, antes siempre Kyo o Shippo la esperaban... ¿Pero porque se habían ido? Bah, estarían con Sango y Miroku... Mitsuki empezó a caminar por el bosque de repente sintió que alguien se acercaba. ¡Bien Shippo o Kyo venían! Pero no era ninguno de ellos...

En su lugar estaba un chico de larga melena plateada, ojos color miel como los de ella y su padre y vestía con ropas muy extrañas. Tenía una mirada fría y parecía enfadado con ella...

.-"Se parece a Inuyasha..." ¿Tu eres tío Sesshomaru? –ahora esa mirada parecía sorprendida y a la vez asesina... – "Quizá no tendría que haberle llamado tío..." Esto...

.-¿Eres la hija de Inuyasha? –su tono suena como siempre... Frío...-

.-"Creo que no le acabo de caer bien..." Sí...

En ese momento Sesshomaru avanza rápidamente y coge del cuello a Mitsuki.

.-"Ugh... Definitivamente no le caigo bien" ¿Qué haces? –pregunta mientras intenta liberarse de la mano que agarra su cuello-

.-¿Dónde está la tessaiga? Seguro que tu padre te la dejó a ti.

.-Eso es... ¿una comida no?

Se hace un silencio eterno... A Sesshomaru se le quitaron las ganas de matarla... Mitsuki no acababa de entender porque su padre y su tío se peleaban por una simple comida. ¿Por qué era una comida no?

.-¿Entonces no sabes donde se encuentra?

.-... –Mitsuki parecía pensarse la pregunta... Su vida dependía de esa simple respuesta- No. –la verdad siempre por delante-

.-¡Señor Sesshomaru! –se oyó gritar de Jaken desde el bosque y poco después se vio el demonio sapo, ¿por qué es un sapo, no? ¬¬U- ¿Y esta chica?

.-Ugh... –Mitsuki se llevó las manos a la cabeza, le dolía mucho...- "Duele... ¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué su voz me recuerda algo...?"-

Sesshomaru soltó a la chica que cayó de rodillas aún con las manos en la cabeza. El colgante que Riku le había regalado empezó a brillar, Mitsuki abrió fuertemente los ojos que estaban vacíos sin ninguna expresión.

.-Nos vamos. –ordenó el demonio, Jaken obedeció-

.-Espera... –susurró antes de que desaparecieran del todo de su vista- ¡No te vayas señor Sesshomaru! –en ese momento él se giró, pero poco después salió completamente de la visión de Mitsuki-

.-¡Mitsuki! –gritó Kyo desde lejos-

.-¿K... yo...? –agarró con fuerza el colgante y se le quitó, sus ojos volvieron a ser normales- "¿Estaba siendo manipulada por esto? Según Riku, fue Naoto quién me lo dio... Tengo que investigar..."

.-¡Por fin vuelves Mitsuki! –dijo mientras ponía su mano en el trasero de la chica, recibiendo una bofetada-

.-¡Eres un pervertido! –gritó mientras se tranquilizaba- ¿Uh? ¿Y los demás? –preguntó al no ver a nadie más-

.-Shippo se ha quedado con mi madre y el lobo... Creo que se fue siguiendo una pista de Naraku.

.-¿Cómo? ¡Se nos ha adelantado! Grrrrrrr... –estaba por ir a buscarlo pero decidió irse hacia el pozo- ¡Me vuelvo a mi época!

.-¿Ya te vas?

.-¡Sí! –contestó enfadada mientras se tiraba por el pozo- "Quiero descubrir lo del colgante"

.-Jo... Se podría haber quedado más rato... –se quejó Kyo mientras caminaba hacia su casa-

Mientras en un lugar del mundo... xDD Más concretamente cerca del templo Higurashi.

.-Jujujuju. –típica risa de Naraku...- Quedando tu sola en tu época eres más fácil de matar. –dijo mientras observaba como Mitsuki salía del templo e iba hacia casa de Riku-

CONTINUARÁ 

Vale... Se que la parte del colgante no queda muy bien aclarada... Pero más o menos os podéis imaginar de quién se trataba, no? Haber... Si solo estaba Jaken, falta... Rin! XDDD Es que no sabía como ponerla en la historia xDDDD

¡Wiii! Para el siguiente capítulo os puedo decir que PON FIN Kagome e Inuyasha llegaran al otro lado del pozo porque... ¿ya tocaba no? XDDDDDD

¡Bueno muchas gracias por los reviews! Me ayudan muchísimo a continuar y me dáis muchas ideas, por ejemplo en un principio no iba a sacar a Rin pero finalmente... xDDD ¡Opinad y dadme pequeñas ideas que serán muy bien recibidas! -

Bye 


	8. El pozo

Capítulo 8: El pozo 

Mitsuki caminaba lo más rápidamente hacia casa de Riku y Naoto, la curiosidad la inundaban por completo... ¿De donde habrían sacado ese colgante? Por fin llegó y tras llamar repetidamente a la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un sonriente Naoto.

.-¡Kouyama que sorpresa!

.-Ah... Si...

.-¿Quieres pasar? –ella asintió con la cabeza y entró lentamente-

Miró por encima la casa, ordenada y limpia... Tan extrañamente silenciosa...

.-¿No están tus padres? –dijo mientras se sentaba en una silla-

.-No.

.-¿Y Riku?

.-Tampoco.

.-Ah... –estuvo un rato observando el comedor...- ¿De donde sacaste este colgante? –preguntó mientras lo mostraba- Dime la verdad.

.-La verdad siempre duele. Sobretodo si te han estado engañando, ¿no?

.-Dímelo.

.-Yo no te regalé ese colgante, fue Riku.

.-¿Y donde está Riku?

.-Jujuju. –sonrió maliciosamente- Eres igual de inocente que tu padre Inuyasha. –Mitsuki abrió fuertemente los ojos al mismo tiempo que se levantaba bruscamente y tiraba la silla al suelo-

.-Tu... Es imposible... ¿¡Como has llegado hasta mi época?

.-Kagura. –apareció la chica del viento- Para algo te he revivido, quiero que le cortes la cabeza para enseñársela a sus padres. –miró a Mitsuki- Gracias a Kikyo y... Bueno en realidad todo el mérito es tuyo. –miró a Kagura- Obedéceme.

.-Como quieras. –extendió su abanico y de un movimiento creó un fuerte viento-

.-¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Mientras en el pasado, Kyo y Shippo se habían reunido en el pozo. Shippo había olido el olor de Naraku, pero lo extraño es que venía a través del pozo. Temieron que hubiera ido al mundo de su amiga.

.-¡Mitsuki está en peligro! –dijo Kyo mientras se iba a tirar por el pozo-

.-No podrás. Solo Kagome e Inuyasha podían...

.-¡No me importa! ¡Mitsuki voy a salvar...

Unas manos empujaron a Kyo haciendo que cayera al pozo, sin poder llegar a la época futura. Kyo subió la mirada hacia Koga.

.-¡No me empujes idiota! –subió y empezó a pelearse con el youkai-

.-¡No es el momento de peleas! –se quejó el kitsune, pero no le escucharon-

De repente Koga y Shippo se pararon en seco, Kyo les miró sorprendido.

.-Es... –comenzó Shippo, pero en su cara se formaba angustia y no pudo continuar-

.-Huele a sangre de la tonta... –Koga miró el pozo- Naraku ha decidido separarnos para poder acabar con ella.

.-Mmm... –Shippo parecía estar pensando en algo, mientras miraba las piernas del youkai lobo- Creo que podría funcionar.

.-¿El que? –preguntó inocentemente Kyo, pero antes de que pudiera contestar Shippo empujó a Koga dentro del pozo- ¿¡A desaparecido! ¿Por qué él? ¡Yo quiero ir también!

.-Porque él tiene fragmentos de la joya, al igual que Naraku.

Inuyasha estaba sentado tranquilamente en una silla bebiendo una taza de té, a su lado estaba Kagome. De repente Inuyasha escupe todo el líquido y sale corriendo dirección el pozo.

.-¿Qué pasa Inuyasha?

.-Siento el olor de...

.-¿Koga? –preguntó sorprendida Kagome al ver salir a Koga de la sala del pozo-

.-¡Kagome! –rápidamente cogió las manos de la chica- Has de saber que no me importa que estés con el chucho y que tengas una hija... –recordó a Mitsuki- ¡He de matar a Naraku! –salió corriendo-

.-Lo detendrán por las pintas que lleva. –susurró el hanyou-

.-Has madurado. –Inuyasha se sorprendió- Antes hubieras ido a buscar tu también a Naraku. Pero ahora eres consciente de tu fuerza como humano. ¿no?

.-S-Si... "Lo que pasa es que no tengo olfato para seguir la pista de Naraku ¬¬U"

Naraku observó como la nube de polvo iba desapareciendo. Vio a Mitsuki salir de ella con solo una herida en la mano. Miró con rabia a Kagura por no haberla matado.

.-"¿No he muerto?" –pensaba Mitsuki mientras se miraba la herida-

.-Me retiro. –Naraku miró a Kagura- Kagura mátales a los dos. –miró a la chica- Intenta proteger a tu 'amigo'. ¡Veremos si puedes! Jujuju. –y desapareció en una nube de veneno-

Antes de que pudieran reaccionar, Koga había llegado rompiendo un cristal. Se colocó al lado de Mitsuki y la miró un poco enfadado.

.-No te vayas sola, eres un peligro.

.-¡Así que tu eras el otro invitado! ¡Morid los dos sin oponer resistencia! –movió otra vez el abanico y formó un viento para atacarles-

.-Cuidado. –Koga cogió a Mitsuki y saltó, pero el viento le hirió en la pierna-

.-¿Estás bien?

.-Preocúpate por ti, tonta. –otra vez Kagura les atacó y esta vez le hirió en el brazo- Mierda, no puedo moverlo.

.-"Por mi culpa..."

.-Hum... Puedes hacerte más fuerte. –dijo Kagura- Y algún día podrás derrotar a Naraku... –ella también desapareció-

.-¿¡Estás bien Koga? –preguntó Mitsuki mientras tocaba un poquito el brazo-

.-¡No toques! No te preocupes, pero otro dí... –Mitsuki le abrazó con fuerza-

.-Lo siento... ¡Lo siento mucho! "Es por mi culpa... Si yo no hubiera venido sola, si tuviese más poder..."

.-¡Bah! –desvió su mirada un poco sonrojado- Ya no me duele tanto... –se fijó en la herida de la chica- ¿Y tu estás bien?

.-¿Eh? –miró su mano- No me duele mucho. –sonrió-

.-Como te vea así el chucho me matará... –la chica no entendió las palabras del youkai- Da igual... Estate quieta. –dijo mientras cogía la manga del uniforme de Mitsuki y la rasgaba-

.-¡Agh! ¡No me rompas el uniforme!

.-Cállate. –le vendó la mano con la tela- ¡Pché! Eres una pesada y tonta.

.-¡Pues entonces no haber venido a buscarme!

.-¡Yo NO he venido a buscarte a TI! Shippo me empujó por el pozo.

.-"¿Ha venido por el pozo?"

Después de discutir el porque de la llegada de Koga, decidieron volver al templo. Por la calle iban llamando bastante la atención aún así no fueron detenidos por la policía.

.-¿¡Mitsuki estás bien! –preguntó Inuyasha preocupado, luego miró a Koga- ¡Como te atreves a poner en peligro a mi hija! ¡Voy a matarte! –y empezaron las peleas entre Koga e Inuyasha-

.-Buff... –miró a su madre- ¿Por qué no venís al pasado? Seguro que Sango, Miroku y Shippo quieren veros de nuevo.

.-Pero... –se quedó pensando un rato- Está bien. ¿Inuyasha te gustaría que...?

.-¡Mira no te perdono que fueras detrás de Kagome y ahora detrás de mi hija! ¿Queda claro?

.-¡Que yo sepa nunca dije que me interesase la tonta! Además Kagome era mi mujer.

.-¡Pues ahora es mía!

.-¡Osuwari!

Plof, Plam. Primero Inuyasha medio muerto en el suelo por el rosario, y luego Koga igual que Inuyasha, solo por que Mitsuki le había pegado un puñetazo.

.-No tienen remedio. –se quejaron las dos-

Finalmente Inuyasha aceptó ir al pasado, el problema era como hacerlo. Koga podía prestarles amablemente (obligado) los fragmentos de sus piernas, pero entonces el lobo no podía pasar el pozo...

.-Humm... ¿Y si pasáis vosotros primero y luego tiráis el fragmento al pozo y lo usa Koga? –preguntó Mitsuki-

.-Buena idea. –dijeron sus padres-

Y así lo hicieron, Inuyasha y Kagome saltaron por el pozo con los fragmentos pudiendo llegar a la otra época. Pero cuando tiraron las fragmentos al pozo apareció unos insectos de Naraku y se los llevaron, Inuyasha intentó atraparles pero como era humano su velocidad había bajado.

.-Este era el plan de Naraku... –explicó Kagome- Nos a atrapado a nosotros aquí y a Koga en la otra época.

.-Divide y vencerás. –dijo Sango desde atrás- ¡Bienvenidos! –les sonrió-

Al otro lado del pozo.

.-¡Si que tardan! –se quejó ella- "Y por si fuera poco me he de quedar con ESTE, no podía ser con otro..."

.-¿Estás segura de poder detectar los fragmentos? Porque yo creo que no te pareces en nada a Kagome...

.-¡Hu! ¿Lo dices porque no soy tan bella como ella? ¿O es porque no tengo tanta puntería? ¿O porque ella es más fuerte? ¡Deja de compararme con ella!

.-Oye, cada uno tiene sus cualidades, yo veo las tuyas... –esto último lo dijo muy bajito, pero la chica lo escuchó y se sonrojó un poquito-

.-Gracias.

CONTINUARÁ 

¡Hola a todos! Wiiiii (ya se... estoy muy loca...) Pues aquí está un capítulo más lleno de amor... (personalmente me gusta más el humor xDD) Pero aún falta el contraataque de Kyo y Shippo! Así que no esperéis que Koga lo tenga tan fácil xDD

¡Muchas gracias Alba! Tus reviews me apoyan muchísimo en la historia.

LimChan ya actualizo más a menuda y más rápido, es que no soporto quedarme con la intriga (y eso que yo soy la autora ¬¬U) Wiii, pues Rin apareceré también pronto y se descubrirán cosas nuevas, jujuju

Sugerencias, críticas, y todo lo demás en un review

Wiii, este capítulo se lo dedico a Minako, mi prima que su cumpleaños fue el 1 de Octubre. ¡Decidme vuestros cumples y os dedicaré capítulos! Es que solo se el de mi prima en fan fiction net y por eso no puedo felicitar a mas gente o.O

Atte Luciko 


	9. Sentimientos

Capítulo 9: El pacto con Kikyo y sentimientos de Kyo 

Kagome e Inuyasha habían ido con Sango hasta su casa, allí le explicaron la situación a Miroku y más tarde a Shippo y Kyo.

.-¿Y ahora que hacemos? –preguntó Kagome-

.-Está claro. –contestó Inuyasha- ¡Buscar a Naraku y quitarle los fragmentos!

.-Te recuerdo que ahora eres un humano. –dijo Miroku serio-

.-¿Y eso que más da? –hubo un gran silencio- ¡Está bien!

.-Ah... –Kagome se levantó corriendo- ¡Siento un fragmento de la joya! –salió de la cabaña y vio un fragmento delante suyo. ¿Que significaba eso?-

.-Puede ser una trampa... –dijo preocupado Shippo- Aunque no huelo a Naraku, no debe de estar cerca...

Kagome se agachó a coger el fragmento, y en ese momento el trozo de la joya saltó y se incrustó en la garganta de Kagome. La miko se agarró la cabeza con fuerza, cerró con fuerza sus ojos miles de imágenes pasaron por su mente mayoritariamente las situaciones que había vivido con su hija... Finalmente Kagome cayó inconscientemente al suelo.

.-¡Kagome! –gritaron todos mientras se acercaban a ella preocupados-

Mientras ni Mitsuki ni Koga habían vuelto a hablar, se habían quedado mirando el pozo, esperando que pronto les llegaran los fragmentos. De repente Mitsuki sintió la presencia de uno de ellos, así que bajó despacio por el pozo y lo recogió.

.-¡Mira! –se lo enseñó a Koga- ¡Ves como nos lo darían!

.-Lo que tu digas...

Mitsuki le entregó el fragmento y Koga se lo puso en una pierna, luego saltaron dentro del pozo y por fin fueron trasportados a la época antigua. Subieron por el pozo.

.-Huele a... –pero antes de que el demonio lobo acabase la frase unos demonios salieron- ¡Era una trampa!

.-Exacto y como siempre... –dijo una de las hermanas vampiros, Maho-

.-Habéis caído en nuestras redes. –dijo Maiko, la otra hermana mientras señalaba a los dos y todos los demonios iban a atacarles-

.-¡Cuidado!

Koga como podía protegía a su compañera, pero sin los fragmentos de la joya era demasiado lento y sufrió las consecuencias...

.-¿Estás bien? –preguntó la chica a su amigo-

.-No pasa nada. –pero si pasaba, estaba muy herido...-

.-"Por mi culpa..."

Kagome aún no había despertado... Inuyasha empezaba a preocuparse, Miroku y Sango hablaban de cómo conseguir encontrar a Naraku y los otros dos, Kyo y Shippo, hablaban de cómo recuperar a Mitsuki, la verdad es que el lobo no les importaba tanto..., un rival menos ¬¬

.-Esta olor... –cortó el hielo Shippo- Es de...

.-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó el anterior hanyou-

.-¡Es Mitsuki! Pero... También huelo a... –miró a Inuyasha serio- a Kikyo.

Inuyasha abrió fuertemente los ojos. Hacia tanto tiempo que no la veía, seguramente se había enfadado al saber que él había decidido quedarse con Kagome. ¿Podrías ser esto la venganza de Kikyo? Salió de la casa y la vio frente suyo, con su mirada tan triste. Se resistió las ganas de abrazarla como años atrás, realmente aún sentía cierto afecto por la miko, pero Kagome ocupaba más espacio en su corazón que Kikyo.

.-Hola Inuyasha. Como has cambiado...

.-... –no podía decirle nada, se había quedado sin palabras-

.-Mira. –le enseño la joya casi completa pero estaba teñida de rojo- Es sangre de tu hija, la conseguí gracias a Naraku. Vas a pagar por el daño que me hiciste. –apretó la joya fuertemente y en ese momento se oyó un gran grito de dolor de Kagome-

Koga ya casi no tenía fuerza para ponerse en pie. Mitsuki le pedía que parase de luchar, pero el lobo era demasiado cabezota.

.-"Maldito Naraku" –pensaba la chica mientras miraba a Maho y Maiko- "Con que eso era a lo que te referías 'haber si puedes proteger a tu amigo'. ¿Pretende matar a Koga? No..."

.-¿Aún no os rendís?

.-¿O preferís morir?

.-¡Ya lo he entendido! –gritó de repente Mitsuki- ¡Iros de una vez! ¡Naraku ya se lo que te propones! Y... –apretó los puños- Acepto.

Después de acabar la palabra una nube de veneno envolvió a las hermanas y a los demonios y desaparecieron sin dejar rastro.

.-¿A que te refieres? –preguntó curioso Koga, el cual ya estaba sentado-

.-Es que me he dado cuenta de una cosa, ahora que has perdido los fragmentos de la joya, no eres más que un débil demonio.

.-¡Pero que dices! ¡Serás desagradecida! Tu no eres más fuerte que yo.

.-Ya vale. Estoy harta de que me sigas a todas partes.

.-¡Yo no te sigo!

.-Seguro. Antes me has dado mucha pena. Bah, cuando me convierto en demonio soy mucho más fuerte que tu. ¡Solo me falta cargar contigo! Déjame, buscaré a Naraku con los otros, tu vete con tus lobos.

.-Lo... ¿Lo dices en serio? De... ¿De verdad soy un estorbo para ti?

.-¿Un estorbo dices? –se giró para que no viera su cara de tristeza y de dolor por lo que iba a decir- No, eres peor. ¡Eres un estorbo inútil! "Eso es lo que quieres"

.-Entiendo... No te sirvo para nada... ¡Me voy por mi cuenta! ¡Y en todo caso tu serias el estorbo! –y se levantó para salir corriendo-

.-"Koga..." –se giró para ver como se iba- "Dejarme sola. Eso es lo que quieres Naraku."

Caminó en dirección a casa de Sango y Miroku...

Kikyo dejó de apretar la joya para ver la cara de tristeza de Inuyasha, sonrió, su plan iba perfectamente.

.-Te propongo algo, Inuyasha.

.-¿El que? –preguntó triste-

.-Si te vienes conmigo, dejaré de maldecir a Kagome y a tu hija.

.-"¿A Mitsuki también le pasa algo?" Yo... –miró la casa donde estaba Kagome y luego miró a Kikyo- Está bien.

.-¡No lo hagas! –oyó gritar a Kagome desde atrás suyo- No...

.-¿Vienes? –preguntó la miko no muerta mientras empezaba a caminar en dirección al bosque, Inuyasha asintió y se fue con Kikyo-

.-¡No te vayas! –rogó Kagome, pero fue demasiado tarde, ya se había ido-

.-¿Mamá que ha pasado?

Mitsuki acababa de llegar y había visto la escena en que su padre se iba con Kikyo. También estaba viendo como su madre se ponía a llorar y como Sango la intentaba animar... Otra persona que se iba de su vida y a cambio su madre también sufría. No pudo más empezó a correr hacia el pozo, pero antes de llegar una mano la cogió del brazo.

.-¡Suéltame Kyo! –pero el chico no la iba a soltar- ¿Por qué...?

.-Quiero preguntarte algo. ¿Koga no está contigo? –entonces Mitsuki empezó a derramar pequeñas lágrimas- ¿Eh? –Kyo sin entender nada...-

.-Es que... Le he dicho cosas horribles, y se ha ido para siempre... sino... sino se hubiera muerto... ¿Cómo voy a poder matar a Naraku? No tengo poder... Y solo hago que dañar a la gente... Soy una persona desprecia... –Kyo la abrazó fuertemente y con el pulgar secó las lágrimas de Mitsuki-

.-No llores... Tu me gustas mucho. –va acercando sus labios a los de la chica-

.-"¿Kyo?" –se sonroja- ¡Ya vale! –le separa de él- ¡No te burles de mi! –dice sonriendo pero aún roja- Déjalo ya, ya se que lo dices en broma...

.-Puedes pensar que bromeo, pero mi único deseo es verte sonreír. –la vuelve a abrazar- No me importa a quién ames, pero si algún día llegas a ser desgraciada por amarle te haré mía y no me importará ni Koga, ni Shippo, ni nadie...

.-¿Eh? –ya parece un tomate con patas xDD-

.-Je. –le da un beso en la frente- ¡Yo me voy con los demás! Hay que seguir buscando a Naraku. –le sonríe y se va caminando mientras tararea una canción animadamente-

.-"Menudo susto... Parece que Kyo va en serio... ¿Yo amo a alguien?" –se aleja del pozo- "No creo que sea momento para volver, tengo que hablar con Koga... Quizás se haya enfadado mucho conmigo..." ¡Decidido! ¡A buscar al lobo! –mira hacia el cielo- Hoy hay luna llena... "Tengo que encontrarle rápido..."

Mientras en alguna parte de un sitio llamado Japón xDD, es decir en una parte del bosque, Sesshomaru avanzaba decidido hacia alguna parte, no le había dicho nada de nada a Jaken.

.-¿Señor Sesshomaru donde vamos? –preguntó muy curioso Jaken-

.-A buscar a Rin.

.-¿Rin? ¿Pero si Rin...? –se calló al ver la mirada asesina de su amo- "¿Pero juraría que Rin estaba muerta? No pudimos encontrar el cuerpo y por eso mi amo no la pudo resucitar... ¿Estará viva?"

.-Estamos cerca. "Aunque se que es Rin, huele un poco diferente a ella..." –fijó su mirada en un gran castillo-

CONTINUARÁ 

¡Hola! Pues ahora **tengo un grande problema**... Y es que no se si en el siguiente capítulo poner como protagonistas a Sesshomaru y a Rin o a Koga y Mitsuki. ¿Qué preferís? Sino hago uno, al siguiente capítulo hago el otro pero no se cual poner primero o.O ¿**Podrías votar cual os gusta más**? o.O

¡Muchas gracias a **Lucero, Maylu, Mitsuki **y** Amy** por sus review! Este capítulo está dedicado a vosotras.

Opiniones, votaciones por lo del capítulo, quejas y otras cosas en un review!

Atte. Luciko


	10. Rin

Bueno... Como no sabía que pareja escoger he decidido publicar las dos a la vez, este capítulo es dedicado a Rin y a Sesshomaru y el siguiente pues a Koga y Mitsuki

Capítulo 10: Rin 

Era un castillo bastante antiguo, no tenía muy buen aspecto la verdad... No olía a Naraku ni a ninguno de sus esbirros. Dentro solo podía oler la presencia de Rin un poco cambiada, pero no sabía que era lo que cambiaba.

.-¿Señor Sesshomaru vais a entrar?

.-Por supuesto.

Y sin esperar ni dos segundos empuja la puerta grande de madera para entrar al interior de ese castillo. A diferencia del exterior el interior era como si estuviese todo nuevo, todo estaba limpio y ordenado.

.-Bienvenido a mi nuevo castillo Sesshomaru. –dijo una figura desde arriba de las escaleras-

.-¿Quién eres?

.-¿Te falla el olfato? Soy Naraku. –dijo Naoto mientras soltaba una risa maléfica- Aunque me he tenido que conformar con este cuerpo, pero para ti debe de ser una sorpresa, ya que yo soy el hermano de la persona que estás buscando.

.-Yo no busco a nadie.

.-¿Estas seguro? Entonces podré matar tranquilamente a esa molestosa niña pequeña que siempre te sigue.

Sesshomaru con sus garras destrozó a Naraku el cual se convirtió en un muñeco de madera envuelto por un cabello negro. Caminó por un pasillo siempre seguido de Jaken y llegó frente una puerta, la abrió.

.-¿Quién eres? –preguntó una chica de cabellos negros y vestida con un kimono naranja-

.-"El olor es idéntico al de Rin... ¿Esta chica es su reencarnación?"

.-¿No me vas a responder? ¡Eres un maleducado! –dijo mientras giraba su cara enfadada y se levantaba ya que estaba sentada-

.-¡Un poco de respeto hacia el señor Sesshomaru!

.-¿Tu eres... –le miró sorprendida- Sesshomaru?

.-¡Pues claro! ¿Con quién te crees que hablas? ¡Muestra respeto al se...! –cansado Sesshomaru le había pegado una patada a Jaken que había quedado inconsciente en el suelo-

.-Pues ahora que te miro bien te pareces bastante a ese chico... –decía mientras la miraba detenidamente-

.-"¿Ese chico?" ¿Cómo te llamas?

.-Riku. Estoy buscando a mi hermano, pero... Creo que ha dejado de ser mi hermano y... –vio como el chico se iba a ir- ¡Eh tu espera!

.-"Puede oler a Rin, pero seguro que no es ella"

.-¡Espérame Sesshomaru! –gritaba mientras se acercaba al demonio completo- Necesito tu ayuda... –no le hico caso- ¡Por favor! –silencio...- ¿Vas a ayudarme? –silencio de nuevo- Pues no pienso separarme de ti hasta que me digas que si ¬3¬

Y así los tres salieron del extraño castillo. Se pararon al lado de un río, donde Jaken amablemente obligado por Riku intentaba cazar unos peces.

.-¿Y tu como has llegado aquí? –silencio- Yo no lo se –silencio- Me llamo Riku –silencio- ¿No hablas? –silencio- ¡Oye que te estoy preguntado! –silencio- ¿Sabes? –se puso frente al demonio- Me gustas bastante. ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

.-¡El seño Sesshomaru no saldría con una huma...! –PLOF, Jaken ahogándose, nadie lo ayudó-

.-Me has dicho que buscas a tu hermano. –Riku asintió- ¿Entonces como puedes decir que salga contigo? Los humanos siempre jugáis con los sentimientos de los demás.

.-¡Pero yo voy en serio! Las mujeres siempre nos enamoramos en serio. –silencio- ¿Me vas a contestar o no?

.-Je. No te rindes nunca, nunca te callas y eres cabezota. Creo que no me lo pasaría bien contigo.

.-¿Eso es un no?

.-Es un... Me lo pensaré.

.-Humm... –se quedó pensativa-

Jaken por fin había conseguido cazar el maldito pez, pero cuando lo iba a dar a Riku se le cayó al agua, y vuelve a empezar... Por fin Riku consiguió su comida. Después de comer...

.-¿Ya te lo has pensado?

.-No.

.-Jo. –miró al demonio, se acercó lentamente a él y besó su cuello dejando una marquita roja- Así seguro que te acordarás de pensarlo, aunque se borrará dentro de unos días...

.-A lo mejor me lo pasaría bien. –dijo Sesshomaru mientras sonreía irónicamente-

El aire empezó a cambiar su dirección. Sesshomaru se levantó sintiendo el olor de Kagura, domadora del viento. Y esta no tardó mucho aparecer junto a miles de demonios de bajo nivel.

.-¿Qué es eso? –silencio- A ver... Alguien piensa responderme ;o;

.-No tengo muchas ganas de enfrentarme a ti. –dijo Kagura mientras cogía su abanico- Pero como me tienen vigilada...

.-¡Aaaaaaaaah! ¡Tu eres la chica que estaba con mi hermano!

.-Rin, aléjate de aquí.

.-¡No! ¡Ella sabe donde está mi hermano!

.-No seas cabezota mocosa. –masculló Jaken mientras intentaba mover a Riku- Venga vamos...

.-Pero... –se giró- Esta bien... –salieron corriendo-

.-Naraku quiere recuperar a la niña. Y eso es lo que yo haré. –dictaminó Kagura mientras enviaba a los demonios para que matasen a Sesshomaru.

Pero como todos sabemos, el gran Sesshomaru no se dejaría matar por esos débiles seres, así que los mató rápidamente.

.-¡Corra señor Jaken! –pero tropezó-

.-¡Venga levanta Rin!

.-Voy... –se levantó enseguida, pero frente suyo se encontraron con miles de demonios- ¡Uwaaaaaaaa! ¡Corra señor Jaken!

Kagura ya había enviado a la mayoría de demonios. Pero antes de acabar con el demonio, sacó una de sus plumas y salió volando. Poco después fue seguida por unos demonios.

.-¡Señor Sesshomaruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! –gritaron Rin y Jaken que habían sido secuestrados por dichos demonios-

.-Naraku quiere la espada de vuestro hermano. –dijo Kagura mientras se alejaban- A cambio de sus 'amigos'.

CONTINUARÁ 

Pues como digo arriba los voy a publicar a la vez... Por cierto que es gusta más... ¿SesshoxRin o KohakuxRin? Es que no se si poner la otra pareja también... Ya me diréis...

Hasta el próximo capítulo (por cierto este capítulo continuará quizás en el 13 xDD)

Atte.

Luciko


	11. Ayame

Wiii, pues ya vamos por el capítulo 11 o.O y tengo más de 20 reviews o.O Mi récord xDDD Muchas gracias a todos!

**Capítulo 11: Los celos son peligrosos...**

Mitsuki se había ido a buscar al lobo para pedirle perdón pero... Pero... Se había perdido, no poseía el olfato de su padre así que por mucho que se esforzara no le encontraba por ninguna parte... Que mala suerte tenía...

.-¡Por aquí ya he pasado! –dijo mientras golpeaba a un árbol- ¡Estúpido Naraku! –otra vez golpeó el árbol- ¡Estúpido Koga! –otra vez lo mismo- ¡Estúpida luna llena! –otro golpe- Grrrr... –miró hacia el cielo- Falta poco para que oscurezca... "Y si se hace de noche no podré controlar mi cuerpo y..." ¡Mierda! ¡Maldición! –otra vez golpeó el árbol que finalmente se derrumbó-

Estuvo un rato más maldiciendo todo lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza hasta que sintió unos fragmentos de esfera. Los siguió, podrían ser de Koga o de Naraku... De repente su corazón empezó a latir muy rápido, se agarró los brazos con fuerza y cayó de rodillas. El tiempo de búsqueda se había agotado...

.-Basta... –cerró los ojos con fuerza- No quiero transformarme... Ahora que estaba tan cerca... –su cabello empezó a teñirse de plateado- Basta... –sus orejas humanas lentamente se transformaban en unas orejitas de perro-

.-¡Mitsuki!

.-"¿Quién es...? Yo conozco esa voz..." –cerró sus ojos con fuerza-

¿Dónde estaba? Olía a... ¿Agua? ¿Pero ella no estaba en el bosque? Aún así estaba seca así que no se había mojado. Abrió lentamente sus ojos y visualizó dos figuras. Eran dos chicos, que no conocía de nada, pero las ropas les sonaba de algo...

.-¿Ya se ha despertado señora?

.-"¿Señora? Pero si solo tengo 16 años ToT" Esto... "¿Quiénes son estos? ¿Me han secuestrado? ¿Para que querrían secuestrarme sino les conozco de nada? ¿Y si me han hecho XXX? ¿Y luego YYY? ¿Y después HHH?" –aquí Mitsuki montándose la película como yo xDD- ¡Agh! ¡No os acerquéis a mi! ¡Aunque no lo parezco se algo de lucha! –dijo mientras retrocedía unos pasos para atrás, ponía una pose al más puro estilo sailormoon y miraba desafiante a los dos chicos que se habían quedado un poco confundidos (pobrecillos)-

.-¿Es un poco rarita no? –susurró uno a su compañero-

.-Bastante... No se parece a la señora Kagome.

.-"¿Señora Kagome? ¿De que conocen a mi madre? ¡¿Cuántos años deben tener! Además tienen un aspecto muy raro..." ¿Eh? –les observó- "Esas ropas me suenan muchísimo... ¿Dónde las habré visto?"

.-¿Se puede saber que haces tonta? –preguntó Koga que acababa de llegar-

.-¡Pues claro son parecidas a las tuyas lobo estúpido!

.-¡Mira quién habla! ¡La estúpida eres tu por perderte!

.-¿Cómo sabes que me he perdido? Quiero decir que... ¡Un momento no te desvíes del tema! ¿¡Quién son estos! –dijo señalando a Ginta y Hakkaku (estos se llaman así, ¿no?)- No sabía que ahora te gustasen los hombres... Además tienes muy mal gusto...

.-¡Cállate tonta! –se acercó a ella la cogió del brazo y la arrastró fuera de la cueva donde estaban-

.-Pues parece que están bastante unidos... –dijeron los amigos del lobo a la vez-

Mitsuki se sentó frente a un río al lado de Koga, estaban en silencio...

.-¿Y?

.-¿Y que? –preguntó ella-

.-¡Que para que me buscabas!

.-Ah... –se llevó un dedo a los labios pensativa- Pues... No me acuerdo.

.-¿¡Como que no te acuerdas!

.-Era broma. Quería pedirte perdón y que volvieses con... Nosotros.

.-Así que has venido a suplicarme que vuelva. –vio como Mitsuki le miraba enfadada- Era broma. ¿Sabes? No te soporto cuando te trasformas. Esta vez me has arañado... –dijo haciendo un puchero y enseñándole un arañazo en el brazo-

.-¡Pero si tampoco hay para tanto!

.-¡Claro como tu no tienes que hacer nada!

.-¿'Hacer Nada'? –le miró enfadada- ¿Te has aprovechado de mi?

.-¡No seas tonta!

.-Jeje. –sonrió- Eres demasiado inocente. Solo me faltaría que contigo tuviera que tener cuidado, los peligrosos son Kyo y Naoto. Yo para ti soy como una hermana, ¿no? Como no paramos de pelearnos... ¡Ah es verdad! ¡Seguro que tienes muchas prometidas que te quieren mucho! ¿no?

.-Ja. Mejor solo que mal acompañado.

.-¡Idiota! Nadie puede vivir solo, sin que nadie le de cariño y amor... –unas imágenes de sus padres con ella pasaron por su mente, unas lágrimas empezaron a brotar por sus dorados ojos- Por eso... Me gustaría que estuvieses a nuestro lado... –se secó las lágrimas- No se ni lo que estoy diciendo... ¿Entonces te vienes o te qued...?

Koga la abrazó fuertemente. Mitsuki se sonrojó, pero no le apartó y cerró sus ojos.

.-Dámelo tu.

.-¿Eh? –se separa de él y le mira confusa-

.-Dame tu amor.

Y sin que Mitsuki pudiese hacer nada, sus labios se unen en un beso. Mitsuki estaba cerrando los ojos pero se acordó de Kyo... Koga le gustaba, pero no sabía lo que sentía también por el otro...

.-¡Basta! –se separó completamente, Mitsuki se sonrojó y desvió su mirada. Pero sin que volviera a poder evitarlo otra vez la besa, esta vez se cayó para detrás quedando él encima de Mitsuki- ¡Déjame!

.-Yo... ¡Te quiero!

.-¿Qué? –se sonroja, pero igualmente intenta escaparse, sin éxito- ¡Deja de compórtate como un perro en celo! Bueno en todo caso un lobo... –otra vez sus labios se unen-

.-¡Kogaaaaaaaaaaaaa! –se oyó gritar desde muy lejos a una chica. Koga que había detectado el olor se había levantado y pensaba en huir, pero fue demasiado tarde...- ¡Agh! –Ayame había llegado ya y se había quedando mirando a Mitsuki que estaba roja como un tomate- ¿¡No me digas que has cambiado otra vez de prometida!

.-"¿Prometida?" –resonó en la cabeza de la chica-

.-¡Primero Kagome que era humana y ahora esta que es medio demonio!

.-"¿Kagome? ¿Qué pinta mi madre? Por lo que veo era bastante popular..."

.-¿Es que se te ha vuelto a olvidar nuestra promesa de casarnos?

.-"¿Promesa de casarse?" Esto... –miró a Ayame que la miraba como si la fuera a matar- "Creo que no le caigo bien..." Me llamo Mitsuki y...

.-¡No me importa tu nombre! ¿Por qué me has quitado a mi Koga?

.-"¿Su Koga?" –esta vez Mitsuki fijo su mirada en Koga, una mirada que podría haberlo matado en cuestiones de segundos- ¡Ya te vale! ¡Nunca me cuentas nada! –empezó a caminar hacia Ayame- Te lo regalo.

.-¡Espera Mitsuki! –Mitsuki se paró y volvió a mirarle con cara asesina- Que yo te quiero, tienes que ser mi prometida.

.-¡¿Pero que dices Koga! ¡Recuerda nuestra promesa cuando era pequeña!

.-Pero es que... –volvió a mirar a Mitsuki, pero esta ya había desaparecido entre el bosque-

Mitsuki se había alejado de ellos sin dar explicaciones mientras que en se cabeza repetía una y otra vez 'idiota, idiota, idiota...'. finalmente volvió a descargarse con otro árbol... Después se sentó y resopló.

.-"Parece que se conocen desde pequeños y ella es un demonio completo, no como yo..." –movió la cabeza para los lados- "Ahora debe encontrar a mi..." –pero antes de k pudiera acabar de pensar se encontró con la loba frente suyo- ¿¡Y ahora que!

.-¿Tu puedes ver los fragmentos?

.-Claro.

.-¿¡Y como lo has conseguido!

.-Diría que... Me viene de familia. Creo que conocías a mi madre, era Kagome.

.-¿Queeeeeee? "No voy a dejarme ganar otra vez por Kagome, aunque ahora sea su hija" Está bien. ¡Ya verás como está vez gano yo! ¡Voy a eliminarte estorbo! –dijo señalando enfadada hacia Mitsuki-

.-Jeje. –la miró desafiante- Tu también eres un estorbo. "Así que somos estorbos las dos..." No voy a dejarme vencer, ya verás.

.-¿Os vais a pelear por mi?

.-¡Pues claro! –gritaron las dos a la vez, después las dos se miraron enfadadas y más tarde Koga quedó en estado KO por un golpe de Mitsuki seguido de '¡no te metas!'-

.-"No me lo puedo creer, me he metido aquí sin pensármelo dos veces... Haber Mitsuki concentración... ¿Por qué me he puesto en medio de este triángulo ToT?"

.-¡Kogaaaaaaaaaaaaa! –gritaban Ginta y Hakkaku- Los lobos han detectado a Naraku.

.-¿Comooooooo? –fue la respuesta inmediata de Mitsuki- "Naoto..." ¿Dónde está?

.-Tu quédate aquí. –dijo el lobo mientras se disponía a irse- ¿Ayame vienes? –la demonio asintió sonrojada, mientras la otra se enfadaba por no dejarle acompañarle- ¡Vosotros cuidad de mi prometida! –y salió corriendo seguido de Ayame-

.-¡Idiotaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! –gritó a los cuatro vientos, aunque seguramente no le hubiera oído- ¡Maldito Koga! ¡Yo también quería ir!

.-Esto Señora...

.-¡No me llames señora! Anda... –dijo señalando una luz rosada- ¿Tienes fragmentos de la joya?

.-Son de Koga. –dijo Ginta mientras le mostraba media esfera de la Shikon no tama- Al parecer nos los da para que los guardemos.

.-"Que raro... Naoto tendría que haber intentado quitársela..." ¿Desde cuando la tienes?

.-mmm... Desde hace 10 años.

.-Aaa... 10 años... ¿eh? "Un momento... 10 años... Yo tenía 6... ¿Pero cuantos años deben de tener?" Esto... –pero antes de que pudiera formular la pregunta alguien la cogió del brazo, al girarse vio una cara familiar- ¿Naoto que...?

CONTINUARÁ 

¡Wiiii! Pues aquí este capítulo, como os podréis dar cuenta, no soy nada buena con las escenitas de amor xDDDDDD además, cada vez hay menos descripción... pero bueno...

Me despido hasta el próximo


	12. Muerte

**Capítulo 12: El poder de la joya ensangrentada**

.-Tengo que hablar contigo, Mitsuki. –dijo el chico que había cogido a Mitsuki-

.-¡No me toques! –se soltó corriendo y fue hacia loa dos chicos lobos, con un poco de suerte sabrían pelear- "Naoto es Naraku, no puedo olvidarme" Nos vamos, rápido. –ordenó ella mientras empezaba a caminar-

El chico se quedó mirando su mano tristemente. Los dos lobos no sabían que hacer, así que optaron por la orden de su jefe, así que se disponían a seguir a Mitsuki.

.-Mitsuki... ¿Es que te has olvidado de mí? –la chica se detuvo- ¿Tan difícil te resulta confiar en mi? Soy yo, tu amigo. ¿Es que lo has olvidado?

.-"¿Eh? ¿Es posible...? ¿Qué sea el verdadero Naoto?" –se giró y contempló como su amigo se alejaba lentamente-

.-Si me crees, ven al árbol sagrado. Está cerca de la casa de tus amigos. Quizás ahí te sientas más segura. –desapareció entre los árboles-

.-"Quizás Naraku no haya podido manipular a Naoto"

Caminó unos cuantos pasos, pero se detuvo. Ginta y Hakkaku imitaron los gestos de la chica. Mitsuki avanzaba pero se paraba al poco rato, ellos repetían la misma acción.

.-"Necesito asegurarme. Además Shippo y Kyo no estarán muy lejos... Y Koga se fue detectando el olor de Naraku..." ¡Y vosotros dejarme en paz! –salió corriendo haciendo que los dos chicos no pudieran seguirla- "¿Y si es el auténtico? Naoto es mi mejor amigo no puedo abandonarle..."

Caminó hasta el árbol. Allí encontró a su amigo apoyado en una de las raíces, cuando vio a la chica le sonrió y se acercó. Mitsuki le miró desconfiada, pero luego le miró como preguntarle si era él. Naoto asintió con una sonrisa.

.-Hace una semana desperté en una fortaleza abandonada... No se como conseguí encontrarte... Pensaba que estaba solo, que era una pesadilla... Me imaginé que tu también estarías sola, y como siempre hemos sido amigos...

.-"Es Naoto" –se acercó a él- ¡Cuánto me alegro! Pensaba que al final tendríamos que matarte, no sabía como ayudarte...

.-En realidad, he venido a buscarte. –la abrazó- Para volver a nuestra época. Estaremos juntos, así que no te acerques a otros... Al fin y al cabo... Koga va a morir. ¿no?

PLAF Mitsuki le pegó una bofetada, mientras se separaba de él.

.-Lo sabía, pero no quería creérmelo. ¡Devuélveme a Naoto! Devuélveme a mi ami... –PLAF Naoto le pegó una bofetada a la chica-

.-Me parece que aún no has entendido mi plan, TU eres el único estorbo que hay para que puede manipular este cuerpo. –la cogió del cuello para ahogarla- ¿Entiendes verdad?

.-"Tengo miedo... No puedo moverme... No tengo fuerzas..." Naoto...

.-¡Oye tu! ¡Suéltala! –caballería al rescate. Koga había llegado y había podido pegarle una patada a Naraku, pero la había esquivado soltando a la chica-

.-Koga...

.-¿Qué dices Lobo? Soy el amiguito de Mitsuki... Seguro que eres incapaz de matarme. –le rodeó una nube de veneno- Pronto volverás a ver a tu amiguita, Riku. Ella también está aquí.

.-¿Riku? –desapareció- "Ella también..."

.-¿Estás bien?

.-Mierda. ¡Naoto no te largues cobarde! –empezó a gritarle al aire-

.-"¿Se ha vuelto loca...?"

.-¡Mitsukiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! –Kyo y Shippo llegaban saltando al estilo Heidi y se tiraron encima de la chica para abrazarla- ¡Venga vamos a casa! –empezaron a arrastrarla mientras ella seguía insultado al aire-

Al final como pudieron, Mitsuki llegó a casa de Kyo y les explicó a todos los presentes lo que le había pasado durante tanto tiempo, sin nombrar ciertos besos y abrazos por parte del lobo.

.-¿Qué a intentado meterte mano? –preguntaron casi todos a la vez-

.-¡Que no! Naoto... Bueno Naraku... ¡Bueno da lo mismo! Ese tipo ha estado enamorado de mi desde primero, como no le he hecho mucho caso pues no me preocupé... Pero creo que ahora con la ayuda de los demonios puede hacer mucho daño... Y quizás os ataque... Ya no se lo que estoy diciendo... –miró para una esquina de la pared- Creo que quiere separarme de las personas a las que quiero, pero por mucho que intente separarme de ellas no puedo... Por eso... –sacó un papel con dibujos que parecían hechos por un niño de primaria y que había escrito 'El super plan para derrotar a Naraku'-

.-"¿Lo ha dibujado ella?" –se preguntaron todos-

.-¿Qué os parece? –silencio... Dos minutos después el dibujo había estado roto por la propia autora- Vale no hubiera funcionado... ¬3¬ ¡Ah! –miró a todos- ¿Y mi madre?

.-Pues ahora que lo mencionas... –empezó Sango- Diría que se ha ido a vuestra época, creo que estaba cansada.

.-¡Voy a buscarla! ¡Es peligroso que este sola!

.-Te acompaño, eres capaz de volverte a perder...

.-¡Que no me he perdido idiota!

Finalmente Mitsuki había accedido a que la acompañara, lo que ocurría era que ella no recordaba en camino para llegar al pozo...

.-Pues vaya... tengo la memoria de pez... –se quejó-

.-Lo de antes. –Mitsuki le miró- Lo de que intentaste separarte, de las personas a las que quieres...

.-¿Qué pasa?

.-¿Lo has dicho por aquella vez que me llamaste estorbo? –Mitsuki primero se sonrojó, después desvió la mirada y finalmente le miró enfadada-

.-Pues... –se giró- ¡A ti que te importa!

.-Te has puesto roja. ¿A que te gusto?

.-No. Además tu ya tienes a la otra.

.-¿Te refieres a Ayame? ¿Estás celosa?

.-"Pues claro" No... –lo dijo muy flojito mientras se volvía a sonrojar- Bueno... Un poquito... Bueno quizás medio celosa... ¡Vale ya! ¡Lo estaba! ¿Algún problema? ¿Y que?

.-Nada. Te enfadas por todo.

.-¡Eso no es cierto! –se sonrojó y desvió la mirada- Déjame en paz... –miró frente suyo, donde estaba el árbol sagrado- ¿Dónde crees que estará mi padre?

.-Pues, supongo que con... –no quiso acabar la frase- Por ahí...

.-Gracias. –le cogió de la mano y le besó en la mejilla- Pero que no se te suba a la cabeza.

Estaban a punto de llegar cuando se encontraron con Kikyo (omitiré ciertos comentarios hacia ella por respeto a la gente que le gusta el personaje...), la sacerdotisa muerta mostró la joya purificada y con su otra mano un pequeño recipiente con algunas gotitas de sangre.

.-¡Kikyo! –Mitsuki se acercó unos metros a ella- ¿¡Donde está mi...! ¿¡Donde está Inuyasha?

.-Está con Naraku, por ahora el plan sigue avanzando... –la miró fríamente, es decir, con su mirada normal...- Tu también tienes sangre de demonio. ¿Verdad? Aunque solo sea un poquito... –tiró las gotitas de sangre sobre la joya- Podría despertarse con una maldición bien echada...

.-Mitsuki nos vamos. –ordenó Koga que sabía las intenciones de la miko-

.-... –Mitsuki solo se había quedado mirando fijamente a Kikyo, con ojos vacíos-

.-Mit... –se apartó cuando sintió como unas uñas que intentaban arrancar su brazo derecho, por suerte no ocurrió nada a parte de una herida superficial- Pero sino hay luna llena.

.-Los humanos son débiles, al igual que los demonios. Solo hace falta darles un empujoncito para hacer cumplir uno de sus deseos. –susurró Kikyo mientras desaparecía entre los árboles-

Mitsuki no paraba de intentar matar a Koga, sus cabellos se habían vuelto plateados y sus orejas como las de su padre, sus ojos aún vacíos no se parecían a los rojos que tenía cuando se transformaba. Estaba claro que el cuerpo de la chica no deseaba transformarse y se oponía a atacar, sin ningún efecto...

.-"Basta... Detente..." –pensaba mientras no podía evitar atacar al demonio- "Mi cuerpo... Es mío, lo tengo que controlar yo... Pero no puedo... ¡No!" –se paró en seco pero parecía que quería avanzar-

.-¡Mitsuki tienes que resistir! –saltó por encima de la chica y se iba a ir a perseguir a Kikyo, pero se detuvo al ver que Mitsuki iba a volverle a atacar-

Koga no escapó, se oyeron algunos pasos... Miles de gotitas de sangre salpicaron el cuerpo y rostro de la chica, sus cabellos volvieron a ser negros y sus orejas normales, en sus ojos color miel aparecieron unas lágrimas que no dudaron el salir. Koga también estaba manchado de sangre, pero no era su sangre o la de Mitsuki. El cuerpo que estaba en medio de los dos cayó al suelo tendido.

.-¡Kyooooooooo! –gritó la chica mientras abrazaba al cuerpo de su amigo-

CONTINUARÁ

Noooooooooooooooooooo, he matado a Kyoooooooo T-T Bueno yo soy así xDD me gusta que haya angustia, jeje... pobre Kyooooooooooooooo!

Bueno en el siguiente episodio pondré más tristeza y más amor xDD

Se despide la autora, Luciko

¡Dejadme reviews que sino me cuesta avanzar! (chantajeando a los lectores xDD)


	13. Kohaku

**Capítulo 13: La culpabilidad**

Mitsuki escondía su rostro entre sus rodillas, apoyada en la pared de la casa de Sango al final de todo. Koga esperaba fuera apoyado en la puerta oyendo todo lo que hablaban. Sango y Miroku estaban junto al cadáver de Kyo mientras lloraban, Shippo estaba cerca de ellos intentándoles animar, cosa que no consiguió.

.-"Todo a sido culpa mía, solo mía..." –repetía una y otra vez Mitsuki en su cabeza mientras silenciosas lágrimas eran derramadas por sus ojos-

Las horas pasaron y con ellas los días. Las cosas se habían calmado, habían enterrado a Kyo, Sango y Miroku hablaban ya más tranquilos aunque estaban destrozados por dentro. Shippo se había ido a buscar la pista de Naraku. Mitsuki aún estaba en la misma pared apoyada mirando un punto fijo en la habitación a su lado habían varios platos de comidas sin haberlas probado si quiera, la chica se sentía culpable y aunque Sango le había repetido una y otra vez que no lo era...

Koga a veces se peleaba con Shippo para intentar llamar la atención, pero no conseguían nada. A veces se acercaba a ella y hablaba sobre que tenía que comer o bien explicarle a alguien lo que pasaba por su mente, pero Mitsuki solo reaccionaba con llantos y gritos de 'a sido solo culpa mía'.

.-¡Mitsuki mira! –dijo animado Shippo mientras le mostraba uno de sus trucos, pero lo ignoró completamente...- Mitsuki... –salió fuera a hablar con Miroku y Sango-

Poco después entró Koga con un plato que en su interior parecía que hubiese... ¿Arróz? ¿Carne o pescado? No se distinguía ningún alimento, pero tenía buena pinta. Lo dejó al lado de la chica que ni siquiera se molestó en mirarlo.

.-¡Hoy vas a comértelo! –ordenó el lobo que de paciencia tenía poca- ¡No puedes pasarte la vida sin comer nada!

.-No tengo hambre... No quiero nada. Ya puedes llevártelo.

.-Lo dejó aquí. ¡Vendré a buscarlo dentro de una hora y como no te lo hayas comido...! Que esta vez lo he preparado yo... Bueno con la ayuda de Sango... ¡Así que cómetelo!

.-No te molestes... No quiero nada. –Koga la cogió del brazo para que le mirase- ¡No quiero nada! –Mitsuki al no tener fuerza se cayó para detrás al intentar soltarse, así que el demonio lo aprovecho para ponerse encima- ¿Pero que haces? ¡Quítate de encima!

.-¡Hoy vas a comer aunque tenga que meterte la comida en la boca! –la cogió por las muñecas, ella se resistía-

.-¡No quiero! ¡Déjame!

.-No puedo dejarte en paz, Mitsuki. ¡No pienso quedarme callado sin hacer nada mientras tu te vas consumiendo! ¡Vas a morirte!

.-Fue por mi culpa. Yo estaba consciente, sabía que podía intentar devolver la maldición, pero... Pero tenía miedo y no lo probé... Kyo ha muerto por mi culpa, solo por mi culpa...

.-¡Eso no es verdad! Kyo hubiera podido no ponerse en medio, así que es su culpa. –anda que este sabe animar a la gente...- ¡Tú no tienes la culpa! ¿Vas a comer verdad? –se dejó caer encima de Mitsuki- No te quedan fuerzas para resistirte. –la besó en el cuello- Come algo, Mitsuki. Haré cualquier cosa, lo que tu me pidas... Pero come algo...

.-... –cerró los ojos mientras que Koga se iba de la casa- "No fue culpa mía... ¿Seguro? No... He vuelto a sobrevivir a costa del sufrimiento y la muerte de otros... 'Los que sobreviven sufren más que los que mueren'..." –se levantó un poquito hasta quedar sentada frente al plato.- "Creo que me equivoco... Quiero creer que algún día Kyo..." probó un poco- "Volveré a verte"

.-¿¡Ya te lo has comido! –ya viene el impaciente de nuevo...- Ah... –vio que se lo estaba comiendo-

.-Koga... –le sonrió- ¡Está riquísimo! –sonrió-

Cuando se lo acabó salió de la casa y empezó a caminar al lado de Shippo y Koga. Todo estaba muy tranquilo, ningún rastro de demonio, ningún rastro de la perla, de Kikyo... Pero esa tranquilidad fue arrebatada por algo que no podrían haber imaginado.

.-¡Hiraikotsu! –el hueso volador atacó a los tres, Shippo lo esquivó sin problemas y Koga había podido saltar con Mitsuki en sus brazos para no recibir ningún golpe-

.-¿Ese era...? –Mitsuki avanzó unos para ver la figura escondida en el bosque- ¿¡Kyo?

La figura se mostró, era Kyo sin duda. Lo que extrañó a Mitsuki es que en su espalda hubiese un fragmento de joya.

.-¡Kyo! –iba a ir a abrazarle pero Koga la cogió de la muñeca- ¿¡Pero que haces? ¡Es Kyo!

.-No, no lo es.

.-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

.-¡Hiraikotsu!

Otra vez el gran hueso les atacó y otra vez se escaparon del golpe.

.-¿Pero porque nos atacas? –preguntó confundida Mitsuki-

.-Porque ahora es mi aliado. –respondió Naraku-Naoto destrás de Kyo- Mátales.

.-¡Hiraikotsu!

.-¡Kyo! –gritó Sango que había llegado- "Otra vez no"

.-¿Te recuerda algo Sango? Al igual que tu hermano Kohaku...

El Hiraikotsu les volvió a atacar una y otra vez, Mitsuki se abalanzó sobre Naoto.

.-¡Naoto no les hagas daño! –ordenó la chica-

Pero Naoto desapareció entre nubes de veneno, Kyo también desapareció junto con el Hiraikotsu. Mitsuki se levantó llorando, sabía lo doloroso que debía ser eso para Sango... Ver como su hijo ataca a sus amigos, a ella... A su propia madre...

.-Sango... Snif... Yo... Perdóname... –salió corriendo-

.-Mitsuki... –susurró Sango mientras se secaba las lágrimas, miró por donde se había ido Mitsuki- ¿Una barrera?

.-¡Mierda! –se oyó gritar al lobo mientras golpeaba la barrera- ¡Mitsuki vuelve!

La chica ya se había adentrado en el bosque, se paró al lado de un gran río, sus aguas no paraban de moverse furiosamente. Cerró sus ojos, pero enseguida los volvió a abrir al sentir un fragmento de la joya.

.-¿Kyo?

Fue lo único que se escuchó. El chico empujó a Mitsuki que perdió el equilibrio y cayó al río, se la llevó la corriente. Agua, solo notaba agua a su alrededor, se ahogaba, no podía respirar...

.-¿Estás bien chica? –preguntó una voz de un chico un poco mayor que ella-

Mitsuki entreabrió sus ojos, no podía enfocar bien, le dolía la cabeza se sentía débil. Pero aún así podía localizar un fragmento en la espalda del muchacho.

.-"¿Es Kyo?"

.-¿Qué pasa Kohaku? –era una voz de un anciano- Ah... Pobrecilla habrá caído al río...

.-"¿Kohaku?" –cerró sus ojos, sus párpados le pesaban mucho-

Sango regresó a su casa, le contó todo lo ocurrido con Kyo. Mientras Koga había estado rodeando la barrera para encontrar como poder entrar, pero sin éxito. En cambio, encontró algo que le sorprendió.

.-¡¿Qué haces aquí chucho!

.-¡Tsk! Ya decía yo que olía a lobo... –se quejó Inuyasha mientras movía sus orejitas- ¿Qué haces por aquí?

.-No pienso contártelo bestia. –dijo enfadado- Para tu información...

.-¿Y como está Kagome? –preguntó tristemente, aún sabiendo la respuesta. Pero antes que Koga le respondiese Kikyo llegó-

.-Inuyasha, ¿dónde estabas? –le abrazó- Nos vamos.

.-Las dos. –Inuyasha puso su atención en Koga (que raro... xDD)- Están bien. Pero tendrías que ser un poco más decidido, y sincero, y más inteligente, es decir, como yo.

.-¿¡Pero que dices lobo de pacotilla!

.-Lo que oyes. ¡Kagome es mi mujer! Jeje, ahora que te has ido me has dejado el camino libre.

.-¡Ni se te ocurra acercarte a ella! ¡A Kagome no te acerques!

.-Vale. –sonrisa sarcástica- Mitsuki me interesa más.

.-¿¡Que! –gritó que se escucha a miles de kilómetros- ¡No te acerques a mi hija!

.-¡Basta Inuyasha! –gritó Kikyo enfadada, cogió del brazo a Inuyasha- Recuerda a quién perteneces ahora. –le enseñó la joya- ¿O es que prefieres...?

.-¡Ya nos veremos! –se despidió Koga sabiendo con que le había amenazado-

Su cabeza de la daba vueltas, notaba muy caliente su cuerpo y le costaba respirar. Fue abriendo sus ojos para encontrarse con Kohaku a su lado, se incorporó.

.-¿Dónde estoy?

.-Veo que ya te encuentras mejor, muchacha.

.-Ah... –miró a Kohaku- ¡Eres muy parecido a Kyo! ¡Uwaaa! ¡Eres idéntico!

.-¿Eh? –vio como Mitsuki empezaba a llorar- ¿Qué te pasa?

.-Buaaaaa... Por mi culpa, Kyo está... snif...

.-¿Te gustaría olvidarlo todo? Es mucho mejor olvidar lo que pasa, así no sufres.

.-Olvidar... –apretó los puños-

.-¿Te gustaría?

CONTINUARÁ 

Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, por fin saco a Kohakuuuuuuuuuu, Kyaaaaaaaaaaa, Kohaku es uno de mis personajes favoritos xDDD

Muchas gracias a los que me apoyáis en esta historia, espero que me dejéis reviews D

Atte. **Luciko**


	14. Tessaiga

**Capítulo 14: Tessaiga**

Mitsuki miró a Kohaku. ¿Él lo había olvidado todo?

.-¿Qué me dices?

.-"Olvidar... Lo olvidaré todo, así no sufriré más. Puedo quedarme con esta gente que parecen muy amables... Pero... Olvidaré a mis padres, a Sango, Miroku y Shippo, la muerte de Kyo... Y también a Riku y Naoto... Y... ¿A Koga también le olvidaré?" Yo... –cerró sus ojos fuertemente- ¡No quierooooooooo! ¡No puedo olvidarme de las personas que más me importan! ¡No quiero olvidar lo que me han ayudado, lo que me han querido! ¡No quiero! –se levantó- Aunque yo me olvide... No cambiará nada. Perdona...

.-No te disculpes.

.-Tu también tendrías que intentar recordar a tu verdadera familia. Seguro que se preocupan mucho por ti...

.-No puedo recordarles, porque si lo hago Naraku podría arrebatarme el fragmento y así no podría matarle.

.-¿Eh? ¿Pero tu no...? ¿Cómo? ¿Esto es real? Quiero decir que... ¿¡Tu recuerdas a Sango!

.-Sí...

.-¡Pero entonces porque...! –sintió fragmentos de la joya- Vienen muchos fragmentos... "Diría que tienen que ser de Naoto, de Kikyo, de Kyo o... de Koga" ¡Bueno muchas gracias por ayudarme! Nos vemos... –se cayó al suelo-

.-Tienes fiebre.

.-Pero tengo... –cerró sus ojos y se desmayó- "Tengo que ayudarles..."

.-Tienes que descansar...

Inuyasha se había quedado reposando frente al árbol sagrado, miles de preocupaciones asaltaban su mente, estaba preocupado por Kagome. ¿Qué estaría haciendo ella?

.-¡Pché! Sino dejo de pensar...

.-¡Señor Inuyasha! –saltó Miyoga mientras intentaba beber la sangre del hanyou- Ayy... –PUF Inuyasha lo había cogido y aplastado-

.-Viejo Miyoga. –pensó un rato- ¿Tu no estabas protegiendo la tessaiga?

.-Es que la señorita Kagome quiere que le vigile.

.-"¿No se fía de mi? ToT" ¿Y la tessaiga?

.-Kagome se le ha guardado muy bien, así que no hacía faltar estar con ella. –se excusó la pulga-

.-Ah... ¡Pues entonces vigílala a ella! –silencio- Sabes que la estarán persiguiendo los demonios, ¿no?

.-Exacto.

.-Por eso estás volviendo a huir. –Inuyasha puso una cara maligna y volvió a aplastar a miyoga- Kagome...

Mitsuki aprovechó que Kohaku se había ido a trabajar para irse y buscar al portador de los fragmentos. Le costaba caminar por la fiebre. Seguía el rastro de los fragmentos.

.-¡Koga! –al verlo y llamarlo este se dio por aludido y se giro- Me mareo... uh...

.-¡Eres tonta! ¿Por qué te vas tu sola? Es que no ves que es peligroso. ¡Eres tont...! –Mitsuki se quedó dormida por culpa de la fiebre- No conozco a nadie que se quede dormida de esa manera... –la cogió en brazos- Eres tonta...

Finalmente había decidido llevar a Mitsuki a su época, allí se recuperaría antes, además estaba Kagome con la que tenía que hablar sobre cierto hanyou...

.-Lo que tienes se llama...–le dijo Kagome a Mitsuki- Resfriado. Lo que tienes que hacer es descansar. –Agarró al lobo del brazo- ¡Duerme un rato! Mientras nosotros iremos a hablar de algo importante.

.-Humm... –entrecerró los ojos- Me siento un estorbo... –se tocó la frente- Quizás sea porque tengo fiebre... –cerró los ojos para dejarse llevar por el sueño-

Empezó a abrir los ojos, lo primero que pudo distinguir fue al lobo que estaba mirándola enfadado después encontró a Kagome con algo... Digamos con algo que parecía algo de beber.

.-Ten. –se lo alargó a Mitsuki. ¿Pretendía que se bebiese esa cosa?- Es un remedio muy útil, yo lo tomé una vez. –la vez que Kagome enfermó y Inuyasha le preparó una medicina un poco rara n.nU-

.-No.

.-Venga va...

.-No.

.-Si

.-No.

.-Si

.-No.

.-Oh, que pena... Así no podrás recuperarte...

.-No me importa, no quiero morir tan joven...

.-No seas cría. –dijo Koga observando la escena-

.-¡Tu no te metas! –le gritó Mitsuki enfadada-

.-¿No tengo razón? Eres una cría.

.-¡No!

.-Si.

.-Humm... –cogió el vaso con... en fin... con la medicina y se lo bebió todo- Aaaaaa, está... está... Ugh...

.-Oh, no es para tanto. –dijo Kagome recordando el sabor de ese líquido- Bueno, bueno. –Kagome la miraba divertida ya que su hija hacia poses extrañas mientras repetía 'voy a morirme de asco'- Voy a dejarte la herencia de la familia.

.-¿Eh? –Mitsuki la miró por algún tiempo seria luego se echo a reír- ¡Ni que os fuerais a morir!

.-Quién sabe... –sonrió y le alargó la tessaiga envuelta en papel de corazones, Mitsuki lo miró y finalmente la cogió y lo desenvolvió- Es el arma de tu padre, la...

.-Tessaiga. –acabó la frase Mitsuki- Ya me había hablado de ella... –la desenvainó- Esto... "¿Qué pretenden que haga con esto? ¡Como mucho cortará una hoja de papel y hasta dudo que eso!"

.-Oh ya aprenderás a usarla.

.-Ja! –soltó de repente el lobo, mirada fulminante de Mitsuki, se calló-

.-¡Bueno Mitsuki! –abrazó a su hija- Recupérate. ¿eh? –se separó y les sonrió- ¡Voy a ver a Sango y Miroku! –salió corriendo pero antes se asomó- ¡Ánimo!

.-Hum... –observó de nuevo la tessaiga- No creo que haga mucho...

Después de que Kagome se fuese, Mitsuki se vistió, expulsando claro antes al demonio. Luego desayunó algo para quitarse el mal sabor de boca y cogió del brazo a Koga.

.-¿Verdad que no has visto este mundo? –le sonrió- Vamos a dar una vuelta.

.-¿Tu no eras la que estaba resfriada? ¬¬

.-Bueeeeeeno. –le miró con picardía- ¿Seguro que no quieres? non

.-Pch... –desvió la mirada, se sonrojó y asintió con la cabeza- Pero poco rato, tenemos que matar a Naraku cuanto antes...

.-Si si... "Naoto aún sigue poseído..." ¿Te parece que vayamos cogidos de la mano? –le extendió la mano-

.-¿Estás segura que no te has dado un golpe en la cabeza? ¬¬ -la cogió de la mano-

.-¿Por qué? –sonrió- "Me gustaría aunque solo fuese una vez estar un momento a solas y con tranquilidad... Con la persona a la que quiero..." Jajaja. Todo el mundo te mira, claro con esas ropas... –susurró mientras se reía-

.-¿Algún problema?

.-¡No! –le dio un beso fugaz en los labios- A mi me gustas así... –muy flojito mientras se sonrojaba-

El día llegó a su fin, decidieron ir a la otra época ahora mismo, aún siendo tarde. Así que saltaron dentro del pozo. Aún sabiendo que no haría mucho, Mitsuki se llevó consigo la espada tessaiga, quizás aprendería a usarla...

.-Ese olor... –susurró Koga para si al detectar el olor de su peor enemigo, Mitsuki le miró de reojo y le cogió de la mano mientras sonreía- "¿Cómo puedes seguir sonriendo?"

Subieron por el pozo y se encontraron en primer plano con Naoto, después estaban Kikyo e Inuyasha, este último desviando su mirada.

.-"Papá..." Cuanto tiempo. –rápidamente cogió su arco y una flecha apuntando hacia Naraku/Naoto- Soltad a mi padre.

.-Jujuju. –risa típica de Naraku- ¿En serio crees que puedes hacer algo contra mi? –alzó su mano y en ese momento Kikyo también sacó su arco y flecha apuntando al demonio lobo- ¿Qué es lo más preciado para ti? ¿Serías capaz de decidirte?

.-Creo... Creo... ¡Que la respuesta es bastante obvia! –gritó mientras disparaba su flecha, segundos más tarde kikyo disparó la suya-

CONTINUARÁ 

¡Por fin he actualizado! Ya tocaba, jeje... ¡Muchas gracias a **Aome Hs** por su review! (es el único que recibí... snif...) Esta historia ya toca a su fin... nnU Que penita... Aunque ya tengo algo pensando para otra historia, juas juas, mientras leed 'buscando un futuro a tu lado' muy diferente a esta pero bueno...

¡Dejadme reviews! Necesito saber opiniones de verdad ToT

pd: Gracias a Natsuki Minami que me ayudó a continuarlo nnU


End file.
